Something About You
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: A new boy at Dalton causes a stir. Who exactly is Kurt Hummel? Blaine Anderson makes it his mission to find out. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! This is my first Dalton Fic. My first Klaine! i hope you enjoy and review so i can improve!_**

* * *

><p>Dalton Academy was a school of excellence. It was known to all that the boys that boarded at the school were gifted acedemically or creatively and showed potential. The tuition was steep but it was worth it. Those who graduated from the school became very successful in their chosen field when they passed to University.<p>

The issue of boarding gave the taught the boys independance, the 'No-bullying Policy' taught acceptance and maturity.

Boys clad in Blue, Red and Grey cluttered the halls, their chattering echoing and their feet tapping as they walked. Usually on a monday the boys would catch up on the previous weekend's events, assignment or hobbies but today was different. Blaine could tell. Usually the short boy would drift down the hallways to be greeted with friendly smiles, high-fives, whoops and pats to the backbut when he had drifted into the hall that monday he found the sight strange. The other boys stood in seperate groups talking in hushed tones.

He was stunned, he was curious, Blaine hadn't seen the other boys so hyped up about something since Dalton's sister school had teamed up with them for the annual school production. The boys had seriously been amused and with it being an all boys' school many hadn't even talked to a girl let alone seen one up close, Blaine chuckled at the thought.

He weaved in an out of the groups to a large Mahogany table in the lobby where he sat on the cushioned couch in front of two boys. One was asian, he was sghort but taller that Blaine hiself with impish features and his black hair spiked, the other was black and even sat down he towered above the two. "Finally! We've been waiting for you!", the asian boy said with a mixture of relief and mock annoyance as he rolled his eyes at Blaine to which the darker boy laughed lightly, "Wes, what's going on here?" at that the two boys leanes forwards with grins from ear to ear quickly looking around as if someone would be eavesdropping before talking.

"Rumor has it a new student has started Dalton!", Was that it? A new student?, "The guy arrived Saturday morning and got moved into Peridot house with us but no one has seen him! He has completly alluded us at every turn and we have no idea what he looks like! what he is like!" Blaine was suddenly interested. A new student that no one has seen, that clearly didn't want to be seen- maybe Wes was exaggerating. The other boy started to talk, "Me and Wes went did some research..." that was it- Bliane was laughing hard. He knew these two too well, "Really David?" Wes and Davis sat back up staright with stern looks and arched eyebrows. It was creepy how the two boys acted so alike.

"Well the Warblers aren't just for entertainment Blaine! Never forget we are secret Ninja!", the poses they pulled sent all three laughing hysterically before David contiued. "The guy has transferred in the middle of the year and the Dean hasn't told anyone anything, not even the prefects!"

At that moment the boys were hushed as a bouy with dusty blonde hair pushed them out of the seats and through the double doors. The follwed and went through another set of double doors to see a group of boys talking insanely loudly. Wes moved the the long table and pulled out his Gavel slamming down three times commanding order.

The boys became quiet. All the boysin the room had golden pins apon the blazers they wore.

"Any new information?", Wes ordered as the boys look the a small boy at the back with jet black hair, dark skin and green eyes. The boy gulped as he looked to the floor and some of the others gave him reassuring pats, "I saw him, only briefly. I couldn't look at him for long, the boys with hhim looked like they would have snapped me in half...", they remained silent as they took in what he had said before another outbreak of shouts occured followed by the constant slams of the Gavel's impact on wood.

Blaine sat and shook his head before standing up and walking away from the room. He had also heard some of them saying that they had heard music, and noises from the room the new boy was dorming at. Others speculated he was a vampire. 'The kid hasn't even started classes yet! they'll see him then'. He heard the bell and shuffled down the hall into his first class, advanced mathematics. The kids staring at the door was unbelievable as they hoped they would catch a glimpse but the door didn't shift.

Many boys became uninterested after a while becoming less convinced that a new kid was walking the halls of Dalton but as that happened Blaine had moved into French class and the door swung open to reveal a tall boy. His skin was pale and unblemished like porcelin, his eyes were a mixture of grey, blue and green but the actual colour was undetermined in the current light. The boy took a breath before sitting at the back and feeling his hair to make sure his chesnut locks were still perfectly coiffed.

The boy hadn't been introduced to the class, it was odd.


	2. The New Boy

_**Wow! I have had so many Story Alerts and Faves! Thank you! I just hope to gaine some more with some additional reviews!**_

**_This Chapter you see Blaine finally meets Kurt! Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

><p>Blaine understood why some boys had started to speculate about the new bot. He was apparently allusive to all and after french class he had vanished into thin air or so it seemed.<p>

At lunch the Warblers congregated at a large table discussing theories, back stories and some even put the idea of breaking into the Dean's file cabinate across to the council and Blaine huffed that they even considered it. Dalton was a school for young boys with Academic and Creative potential and some acted with such immaturity, well, they certainly were creative with their stories.

"Maybe he's a fairy! Only some people can see him when he wants them to!", attention turned to the boy at the end of the table, a fair headed boy called Jeff. "Seriously dude! Everyone knows Fairies are women!", they all laughed hysterically at Nick's comment and as the laughter errupted it weas quickly shushed by Wes 'Finally, some sort of logical thinking' Blaine thought as the asian cleared his throat before he leaned forwards and in a hushed tone said, "Maybe...He..is..you know, a she?"

Uproar was not the word. Blaine smacked his face with his palms as the boys gasped and argued before the slamming of Wes's gavel brought them back to attention, "Seriously man, do you take that with you everywhere?" again the silence was disturbed with laughter and Blaine even found himself chuckling along as David nudged him in mock. "Guys, think about it...we haven't seen much of that...person...not heard a voice and from what i have heard that...person's features are feminine", surprisingly he had their attention "Wes, that's absurd, this is a school for boys!", this was ridiculous and by the tone of Blaine's voice he had just about had enough of this.

"Well, maybe they don't check..", he gestured with his head and eyes to his crotch "...there. It could be possible." The others 'Oooh'd and Ahh'd about the idea before being interrupted by the bell signalling class.

* * *

><p>'Lesson's couldn't have finished sooner', the short junior thought to himself as he strolled along the cobbled path to the dormitories he resided in. Peridot house was a ten minute walk away from the Academy with lush green scenery, it was by far the largest out of the four houses followed by Carnelian, Tourmaline and Beryl.<p>

It was a large granite building with a vintage outerlook to the eye and when entered the it brought forth the commonroom in which the cieling was several feet high with wooden banisters. The common room wasn't too large but small enough to be cosy with plush couches and rich oak furnature. It had a several small tables for the boys to do homework, wall hangings, a television and a large fireplace for the winter months. The colour scheme consisted of a light green, brown, gold and cream scheme which brough a nice homey feel and light to the room.

On the left the Kitchen was. It was connected to the commonroom and followed the same scheme. Usually the kitchen alternated between being spotless and completly filthy depending on who had the kitchen duty on the rota.

From the kitchen to the common room were three doors, some leading to boy's room the others leading to empty rooms set to be used for studying and then several libraries depending on what work you would be researching for. Not that any of the boys used them.

The staircase spiralled on the right of the entrance in the commonroom before you had to walk across into the hall. The banister from the top created a view for the boys to see clearly who was residing in the kitchen and lounga area before walking into a hallway where some of the other boys dormed.

As well as being the largest housse on campus it was known that for the time it had been there it was host to the majority of the Warblers which in another respect made it one of the loudest and not just for the singing- that was a recurring excuse for the blaring music in thats house.

Blaine slumped on the nearest couch leaning back closing his eyes as he rested momentarily before being disturbed by the shouts and rowdy behaviour of his room mates followed by having to duck out of the way from Jeff who was being circled around a table from Wes.

"I SWEAR if i don't get my Alexandria back i will kick the living daylights out of you!", the boys paused from the statement with Jeff giving hima rather awkward look along with several other of them as Wes turned to look at the stunned and confused faces of each one of them before settling on Blaine who looked on the bridge of exhausted and wierded out, "MY GAVEL!" when that was cleared up there was a number of inaudible 'Oh's' before Wes resumed to chase Jeff around the furnature.

Before they knew it the time had crept up to 11 O'Clock and the boys had gathered inthe commonroom to play Call Of Duty on the XBox whilst shouting obsene language and slander at each other as they became engrossed in the game. The game was screeched to a halt as Aisling, a small boy with mouse brown hair came tumbling through the halls upstairs tripping over himself doen the staircase as he screamed and babbled loudly causeing Blaine and Thad to jump from sleep at the sound.

"I saw him! He is here! I, I.. He isn't...sh-she...he..he... a GHOST! he was so pale...so pale..and slender...", Aisling had to be guided over to the seats whilst the others listened to the hysterical boy babble on whilst the raging shooting in the background was a result of David not really giving a damn and muttering something about how the boy was crazy while taking the opputunity to take the boys out on the map.

Something about Room 14b was mentoned follwed by banging noises from the upstairs. They all became so engrossed in conversation they didn't realise Blaine make his way upstairs and travel to the end of the hall.

The banging got louder and more consistant as he approached. He took a breath before nudging the door open a crack, he mentally laughed. He was surely no ghost. The said boy, the same boy from his french class was crosslegged on the floor surrounded by several canvases, pots of paint and water. Blaine watched as the boy edged his body up and downwards in rythm from the canvas to the paints and back again and he painted sometimes even standing up before kneeling down again.

What was the most intriging was that this boy was painting with his fingers in fluid movements with the paint in colour schemes that melted into each other, the other thing was that he didn't seem to be painting anything in particular. Like he was playing, experimenting. What could he do to minipulate the coulour and the flow of the substance. He ribbed his face every now and again getting specs of purple, red, orange on him and spots of yellow in his coiffed hair. He was in simple bottoms and a tee- not too flashy but painting was considered a messy subject.

Blaine turned his attention to the cause of the banging. The rrom was fairly spacious but with so many instruments and equiptment out it was hard for the boy to manouvre, he was dancing along to his IPod that was blaring. His lips moving inaudibly to the words, just mouthing along without singing before another crash was heard larger than the others.

Blaine snapped out of observing as the boy had noticed him in shock. He had knocked over the easel which he had barely caught before setting it to be stable and clutching his chest in fright. He gulped as he met Blaine's gaze, his pale skin blushed pink. Before Blaine could speak he couldn't help but note the boy's eyes being a misty grey.

"Hey...sorry I just...I'm Blaine. I thought I should introduce myself..you have seemed to cause quite a stir in the school already!", he chuckled nervously as he held out his hand to him. The boy ripped his gaze from Blaine's eyes to his his hand shifting gaze between the two before gingerly shaking it, his eyebrows knotted and his mouth opened and closed slightly as if he were to say something and kept stopping himself. "Those are some great paintings, the colours are gorgeous..." Blaine was making small talk. It was awkward. The boy was awkward. He just kept gawking and blinking at him which uneased Blaine.

"What's your name?" Again. Nothing. This boy didn't utter a word and Blaine was started to break under his stare so he backed away a bit, "We usually have breakfast about 8, you're welcome to join us", with that he left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any good? Please Review and feel free to give any input!<strong>_

_**Evie xX**_


	3. How Odd

_**Hey Guys! Wow...I have had like...so many story alerts and fave stories clog up my email and it's fantastic! **_

* * *

><p>The next morning the boys had gathered in the Kitchen around the large dining table. Blaine had been plagued by the thought of the new boy that night seeing his eyes filtering out into different shades of blue, green and grey in his thought. It had been awkward but some part wanted to go back into his room and watch him paint.<p>

He was checking his watch. 5 minutes late for breakfast but still lots of food at the table.

Aisling suddenly shreiked causing the boys to look in the direction of what caused it. There the boy stood at the foot of the staircase, taken aback from Aisling's reaction. The boywas babbling again and the others couldn't even muster to confort him as they looked on in wonder. After a few moments Blaine took the oppurtunity to approach him.

"Hey, come sit with us, the food will get cold", he smiled brightly- fair enough he was still uncomfortable but the more friendly he was the more it would get better. Wes and David had their food hanging outside their mouths in shock as the boy quietly stepped forward not even creating sound as he stepped forward, he stopped in front of Blaine who patted him on the shoulder to sit causing the boy to flinch slightly.

His eyes were blue today but as if in a split second they glazed over in grey, he stared down as multiple pairs of eyes continued to stare before Wes slammed his gavel making everyone shoot up in their seats and causing the boy to take in a sharp gasp of shock and place his hand over his chest.

"Stop staring at him! he isn't some animal! So...I'm Wes, this is David, Thad, Stephen, Joel, Leon, You've met Blaine", he gestured to each one "and Aisling...", all boys glared at the small mouse-haired boy before turning attention to the boy expectantly. They wanted a name. He knew they wanted a name. His mouth gaped open and shut again several times before gulping- sinking into his seat.

"He's shy, if he wants to talk he'll talk guys..", Blaine told them calmly and everyone continued to eat in silence before Leon piped up, "I'm gonna call you George! I think you look like a George...and i'm curious about you-you know like after the monkey? monkies are awesome!", now Leon was a junior like Blaine, he was a blonde boy with spiked up hair and chocolate eyes. He wasn't the brightest tool in the box and often got carried away and it was a wonder how he did so well in classes. Kurt looked up with his brows in the most awkward and confused face before the side of his pink lips curved and he shook his head before looking down at his food. The boy's grin got bigger as the boys broke out into random conversation about monkies which had reverted to talking about a woman's facination with candles.

* * *

><p>The boys had been ready to leave at 8.40 and Blaine stayed behind as the others started walking five minutes earlier. The new boy came down wearing his uniform and stopped at the foot of the stairs in front of the smaller boy looking at him and pursing his lips in thought before giving a small smile. "Mind if i walk with you?" the boy shook his head and they walked throught the cobbles past the lush green field in silence. Twenty minutes and they had arrived, Blaine was compelled to walk the boy to class when he had found out he had algebra first, he had physics. "You should come join us for luch, we sit at the large table in the Cafeteria, you'll see us a mile off", he smiled at him and he returned the smile with a small nod before stepping into class.<p>

Blaine heard a clink and realised the boy had dropped his IPod from his bag and being curious he took a look. It was impressive- showtunes, Adele, Gaga and various more but when he pressed play something was odd. Within seconds of each song he skipped through it was apparent that the track were stripped of any vocals and stripped down to instrumentals. Blaine pondered.

How odd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I haven't had much time tonight to write much but I thought i would update even though it was short! Please Review!<em>**


	4. Not Because He Wouldn't

_**A big thanks to those who have read my fic! Love you!**_

* * *

><p>Blaine had to walk through reception with Wes, David and Aisling to run an errand before joining the others for lunch. What was surprising for him was that the new boy stood only a few feet away talking to four guys who clearly didn't attend Dalton Academy. Three of them had athletic, muscular builds and wore red letterman jackets and the other was an asian boy who wasn't as big as the other three but the shirt he was wearing showed off his toned muscles.<p>

The first boy was much taller than the othera and was currently holding the uniform cladboy in a tight grip that Blaine was certain meant to be a hug whilst the other boys jeered mockingly at the two causing all of them to laugh and the boy to have a beaming smile.

"Which school do you think they attend?" Wes asked aloud as David shrugged in response Blaine ignored the question completely as he strided over to the group of five boys hearing something in the background that sounded like Aisling hyperventalating and blabbering out incoherent words in panic.

"Hey, you dropped your IPod before," he held out his hand for him to take the small device to see the large boy with dark skin and a mohawk eye him up and down harshly and the tall boy next to him frown. "Making friends already Kurt?", the blonde in the letterman jacket gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder smiling brightly, he seemed more friendly than the other two. 'Kurt' smiled up at him before turning to Blaine and taking the IPod from his hand and nodding in thanks.

His name was Kurt, finalley he had a name to put to the face and he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he learned the new piece of information, the slightly butch name fit the porcelin boy perfectly. He noted that whilst the blode boy was friendly the other boys had yet to say anything with the two largest still staring at him like hawks.

"Sorry, I'm Blaine. I board in the same house as...Kurt?", Always with the formalities Blaine felt that he needed to break the proverbial ica and thaw out the tension between them with Wes, David and Aisling now behiind him, "This is Wesley, David and Aisling-they also board in the same house" he held out his hand to the mohawked boy for a handshake to be responded by the boy grunting, rolling his eyes and looking at him in digust which clearly made Aisling squeak before being moved out of the way by the asian boy who took Blaine's hand in a firm shake. Kurt had seen the other boy's hostile response and smacked him on the arm glaring daggers at the boy who shrugged and uttered an inaudible 'What?' before rubbing his arm.

To say that Kurt was small Wes and David were surprisedwhen he had hit the larger boy. He looked like he would easily break someone in half if he was messed with.

"'Sup man, I'm Mike, don't mind Puck he's always a moody so and so. This is Sam,"he gestured to the friendly blonde who smiled brightly "and Finn..." he then gestured to the tallest boy, "He's Kurt's brother".

Kurt's...Brother..?

Wow. Stunned wasn't the word. Blaine, Wes and David's jaws nearly hit the floor and Aisling still hadn't moved from the spot he was rooted to in fear of the insanely bigger boys.

"It's a pleasure...", Blaine finally gained back his composure before Finn stepped forwards. Aisling gulped loudly with sweat puring down his face "It's nice to see my bro has been making friends...", he smiled lightly as he shook Blaine's hand jerking the smaller boy forward with a tug, "but if you hurt him i'll hurt you" Finn meant well. He was having a light hearted banter with Blaine and he knew it but they all burst into hysterics as Aisling started panicing in fear mumbling, fumbling over his words.

"Don't worry, you seem cool. Anyways, Coach Beist wants us back soon for training for the big game- Later Kurt, guys!" Finn smiled and waved as they left and Puck giving Kurt a quick hug before he also left.

"So...Kurt?", The Porcelin boy looked at Blaine, "You joining us for lunch?" Kurt smiled brightly and nodded as they walked they helped Wes get Aisling to calm down.

* * *

><p>In Peridot house all the boys had ordered pizza and were thrilled to finally learn Kurt's name. Knowing someone's name made them feel at ease and made it more confortable to greet the boy even with a simple 'Hello' to Kurt. The rumour of Kurt's scary friends had gotten around just as quick no thanks to Aisling who was protesting and being terrified for his safety. Aisling was a different boy, he was very nervous and cautious and most his behaviour was dismissed alot from the other Peridot boys.<p>

Kurt was in his room again painting when Blaine had gone up to his room with somee pizza which he had saved from the other guys. Yet again, just like the night before, he found himself studying the boy who continued to dance around the room bobbing his head up and down and moving his mouth with what would have been words. Blaine knew it was the instrumental music and someone would have to require a huge amount of rythm to know all off by heart. The boy had been oblivious to him for the past 10 minutes.

Kurt stopped dead when he noticed him.

Blaine's brows furrowedin thought as Kurt gestured for his to sit on the bed.

"Kurt..tell me your name", the boy looked at him with now misty grey eyes like he was stupid. Insanely stupid. "Tell me something...anything", Kurt's breath hitched as his jaw opened and shut, staring at the carpet which suddenly seemed fascinating. ainful seconds later his eyes moved up to meet Blaine's honeysuckle, hazel one's. His now a vivid green. He shook his head,

No.

His slender hand moved up to his throat caressing it with the tips of his fingers. Blaine understood.

The boy didn't say anything because he wouldn't but because he couldn't.

Kurt was a mute.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! what do you think?<strong>


	5. Charades & New Friends

**_New Chapter YAY! ...at least i hope that's what you guys are thinking! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his throat tighten at the realisation, his eyes darting around the room as the awkwardness engulfed him for a few minutes before returning his gaze to the boy in front of him who looked the other way holding his chin in his palm, his hand wiping over his mouth. He was sobbing, if Blaine hadn't heard the choking noises as oxygen entered and left the Kurt's mouth it would have been hard to tell.<p>

"How long?", Kurt's eyes shot up to Blaine and he parted his lips before shutting them. Obviously not long, Kurt kept trying to talk instinctively before reminding himself that no sound would come out at all before he slumped back counting his fingers on one hand re-starting over and over as he got confuse before running his fingers through his hair in frustraion shaking his head, "You don't remember do you?" Kurt twisted his head before nodding a little.

Blaine rose from his spot on the bed to return with a wet wash cloth for the tear-stained boy who gently took it mouthing a 'Thank You'. Blaine stared at him a little before smiling brightly and pulling the boy up by the hand, he would have yelped in surprise if he could. Kurt couldn't protest apart from pulling back as much as he could when Blaine guided through the halls and down the staircase. All the boys sat watching David beat Wes yet again at Halo before it shut off causing all the boys to whine and screech at the sudden loss of animation.

"BLAINE? WHY I WAS BEATING HIM!", Wes slammed down the controller as the Joel scoffed at his statement whislt Leon rolled his eyes before laughing at Wes who had no idea what the gestures were for, "Please Wes, David was totally kicking your ass..." Bedlam. Wes had whipped his gavel out at the ready being pulled back by David and Thad as he tried to launch himself at Leon who laughed which caused Joel to try and calm them and Aisling sat in horror. Blaine wasn't sure when but Wes's gavel had slipped and landed at his feet to which he picked it up and gave three hard knocks on the closest table earning the attention of all. He tossed the gavel back to Wes.

"Guys, this is Kurt!", well Kurt could have laughed in sarcastic response there and then and the looks on the boys in front of them rivaled the same expression, "Well done Captain Obvious...", Leon earnt a few chuckles from all and to this Blaine tugged Kurt's hand that he had still been holding to bring him forwards. "Kurt is mute...", No he didn't, Kurt was livid and no one had to get to know the boy to see... his jaw was open in shock and his lips then tightened at he waved his arms in fury not knowing whether to slap him or cry when in all truthfulness he wanted to scream at him.

"I think it's time we got to know Kurt better guys, no time like the present!" Blaine pulled thee boy to sit on the couch as Aisling sat on the floor with Joel, Leon lying in front of them and Wes, David and Thad on the opposite couch.

Minutes had turned into hours and the boys howled with laughter, who knew getting to know Kurt would be so much fun! Aisling and Wes were currently guessing something as simple as Kurt's favourite colour before it escalated into the most random and uncommon thing ever, even Kurt was clenching his stomach and trying to catch his breath laughing at the guesses even though no noise came out. They had gootten to know that Kurt lived with his Dad, Step-mom and brother, his Dad was a mechanic, his friends came from Mckinley and more. It took hours just to find out a few details but it hadn't mattered. What life story that could have easily been written down turned into a game of charades for them.

Blaine wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, Kurt was smiling bright as the others nudged playfully and engaged in friendly banter to find he had opened up quickly, he seemed more at ease.

It came to 2 O'Clock and they had decided to get duvets and pillows and camp out in the main room with several mugs of hot chocolate before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Kurt sat up from under the duvet with his still warm mug in his hands, He and Blaine were the only one's awake and even then Blaine's muscula armed stretched over his head as he yawned widely giving lazy smile to him. Blaine turned over to sleep before being stopped by a gentle tap on the shoulder.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who had gotten up and wrote something down on a peace of paper and handed it to him before turning over hiself to sleep. Blaine sat up reading the note, 'Thanks...for making speaking easier for me'.

Blaine smiled and moved up the covers over Kurt's shoulder before pulling back. Something about this boy was different and somehow he felt compelled to him- he shook it off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the walk to Dalton had been one of the most fun ever. The boys linked arms and danced down the cobbles to 'Moves Like Jagger' breaking off and pulling the most funny moves and gestures as the sung happily in harmony. Kurt walked behind gulping obviously off put by it before Aisling pulled him to link arms in the middle. They twirled and danced and Kurt picked up the steps quick throwing his head back in what would have been laughter.<p>

The Warblers had a meeting straight after school that day and Wes had been going to it from last period Geography which Kurt also took. Wes realised Kurt would have been left to walk and stay by hiself in Peridot "Kurt! We have Warblers practice! come on!" the echoing taps of their shoes down the halls were the only sound before a set of double doors opened to reveal all the boys from Peridot, at least seven from Carnelian, three from Tourmaline and two from Beryl jumping off the couch free-styling to Fat Boy Slim's Rocafella skank, harmonizing, beat-boxing in acapella. Blaine was at the lead moving in and out the middle as they danced and sung and as they ended Blaine's eyes met Kurt's who was clearly unconfortable.

Wes introduced Kurt to the Carnelian boys first; Dale, Aiden, Christopher, Jonathan, Vincent, Alec and Tristan. He was weary but soon after he was introduced to the members of Tourmaline; Russel, Carlton and Gideon. By the time he was introduced to Richard and Nathan from Beryl he had eased into the greetings as his room mates from Peridot filled all of the others in on how thay got to know Kurt and the whole game of charades the night before. Warblers practice was running later than usual and the majority of boys had Kurt join in despite his disability to speak.

They ran over a number for sectionals having Kurt join in the choreography. He flung his body around as he was singing his heart out- if he had had a voice it would have poured so much emotion, if he could sing that it. End of practice Kurt waited in the hall for his room mates whilst the others wrapped things up. "Guys, I think it's great that we have all responded well to Kurt's...condition and made him feel welcome and confortable, thanks", Blaine's voice filled with sincerity and emotion as he thanked them all, "No worries man! Since you told us about his IPod and everything it seemed more sense to have him fill in the words without having the silence to remind him...", Tristan replied "Even if it is our voices that's filling in the void", the boys nodded in agreement before dispersing to their houses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah... i still wanted Kurt too be apart of The Warblers despite the fact that he's mute. It just seems right wouldn't you agree? The response to this fic is phenominal! Thank you guys so much but i want more reviews! I love reading feedback. <em>**

**_Be sure to check out my other fic called 'The Once Peaceful Now Shattered' which is another Klaine fic but it's an AU based on the fantastical world of FANTASY! _**

**_Much Love guys! -Evie X_**


	6. Mama Do The Hump

**_Well that was sad :( no reviews for chapter 5! WAH! oh well... maybe you guys will enjoy this chapter more?_**

* * *

><p>Kurt's second week turned into a third and before he knew it Kurt had been at Dalton for a month. As much as he loved his new friends Kurt couldn't help but feel down sometimes, It had been so long since he had seen his other friends and it wasn't like he could phone them, there was no point talking to someone who had lost the ability of speech. He had tried once with Finn who had thought it was a great idea despite Kurt's constant protests' to the ludacrous idea! It had resulted in Finn rambling on about how Glee club was and what awesome numbers he had missed since his time at Dalton and the months he had missed prior to his new education. Somewhere between hearing about who was dating who and the ideas they had for sectionals Finn nearly missed the sound of Kurt's breath hitching as he sobbed on the other end of the phone, maybe it was when he had mentioned that would have loved Rachel and Kurt to duet 'Defying Gravity' with the others harmonizing? Kurt didn't even know himself as he put the phone down, supressing his cries.<p>

Crying was something the porcelin boy refused to do now. Many days, nights, weeks, months and years Kurt had been crying at torment dished out at him everyday for either what he wore, how he acted and for being gay. There was no point in being sympathetic for hiself- get over and move on- or so that's what people had told him.

He paced down the hall clad in his uniform clutching his books to his chest before meeting the Warblers. In all truthfulness Kurt hadn't wanted or intended to be around Dalton's Glee Club but with a gaggle of boys constantly dragging him to practice with no way of expressing his disconfort, it couldn't be helped. He balmed his father, he was almost certain that he and Carole had something to do with his placement at Peridot with it being the most creative house probably using his strong connection and talent with painting as an excuse.

Kurt dreaded the Warbler get-togethers' feeling multiple pangs of jealousy clawing at the inside of his chest and shooting harsh looks of envy, trying his best to shun the singing-to hate it. Blaine had other ideas, as did the others. They had somehow found multiple ways of getting Kurt to let loose and dance with them which allowed hiself to forget everything, all the bad things even if it was for a mere three minutes, it felt like hours.

He sighed in thought. All Kurt wanted to do was go back to his dorm and paint the night away but this week the Warblers' were congregating in Peridot for the meeting seeing as staff meetings had occupied the room currently used to house meetings. Kurt's painting was a way, like the Warblers' had music, to wind down and express hiself.

He could flashback to the repetitive memories of a child with his mother- Elizabeth Hummel. She had a passion for the arts and moved to New York to study them in practice further. She was set to be a broadway star from what he was told about her, she was an optimistic woman and when she had gone to Lima for an art exhibition her car had broken down in the pouring rain- this was how she and his father had met for the first time. His father had said that he bdidn't know how it happened but they had become instantly smitten, she had still starred in shows being away for months at a time until she fell pregnant with him- giving up her dreams of being on broadway to start a family with the humble mechanic who apparently wasn't good for her to many.

It was the kind of romance Kurt had come to appreciate, he was a sap for a good romance and his mother and father were a perfect example to him. That had changed though and if what happened to Kurt wasn't enough to jolt him out of the idea that fairytales to exist the death of his mother when he was ther tender age of eight was. Now painting was the only thing he had to connect with his mother who still continued to keep creative when she was pregnant, she taught him as a babe to express hiself through colour, texture and imagery aswell as singing.

The crowd of Warblers' paved the cobbles as other boys' from Peridot's sister houses followed. Upon entering Peridot the latter of the boys' stared in awe.

Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck stood with wide grins on their faces, the furnature had been moved to the sides with some having the acception of being re-arranged, with them was a boy with chestnut hair and glasses in a wheelchair. "KURT!", they had all yelled simultaniously as they registered the arrivals of the Warblers' to which Kurt snapped out of his current train of thought with a massive smile as Sam took the books from his arms to dump them to the side as his other friends gave him a mass of hugs and claps on the shoulders. "Sorry I couldn't make it last time Kurt but you know...", the boy in the wheelchair gestured and Kurt nodded, it was understandable. Hen bent down to hug him firmly. "Hey Dudes, like, yeah we thought we would surprise Kurt and it was like the only day we could get the van out to bring Artie", the said boy on wheels waved at them as Finn continued, "I hope you guys don't mind and stuff, we aren't here to spy either- there's no need we could like, totally kick your butts at sectionals!"

Well that statement was what started off a long night of on-going banter between the New Direction boys and the Warblers' which Puck had deemed 'The Garglers' in mock intimidation. They had ordered take out and questions' shot back and forth between all of them branching off onto all sorts of random tangents- in fact it was going so well that even Aisling was having a chuckle with Puck and that was saying something!

"You think you can keep up with us?" Puck exclaimed from the IPod speakers as a guitar in tune started to play to a beat, both him and Artie put on sunglasses and posed as they started to rap to 'Rizzle Kicks- Mama Do The Hump' with the Warblers' harmonising in the background to the beat and dancing around the common room wildly doing 'The Hump' only changin to booty shake when the line, 'I just want all these girls to be on me and maybe one of them could be Beyonce'. They took turns in respective clubs at rapping different lines whilst jiving to the beat.

Artie was clearly the best at rapping by far out of them all, wheeling around fluidly with the rythm. The New Directions including Kurt hand jived in a lined whilst shifting their hips- Kurt then being spun into Blaine who had taken him dance as he took over the next line of vocals. They spent the evening showing off what they were capable of in a friendly manner engaging in several more rap battles and dance-offs.

"Wow guys it's late- it's a long drive home. Kurt, remember to send Dad a text, he misses you Dude," Finn said as Sam started wheeling Artie and the others stood to leave. Kurt took out his phone immediately to text Burt. When they had finally left the first to talk had been Wes who deemed Kurt's friends as 'awesome' folowed by hums of agreement from the rest of the group. It really was getting latee and when bedtime had rolled round Blaine was stopped by Kurt who held up his IPhone in front of his face to show him a text from Finn.

"Hey Dude! Tonight was like, awesome and stuff! It's great to see you enoying yourself bro, tell Blaine to leave the key under the mat again for another awesome suprise visit! Night man Xx"

Blaine gulped as Kurt's eyebrows raised in suspision and expectancy for an answer, Kurt's pink lips also cocked to the side as the dark haired boy sighed, "You looked so upset the other dy when i walked past your room, I kinda took your phone when you were busy painting. I didn't mean to overstep but i assumed you missed them- i hope your not mad...I just thought..", his voice stopped as a warm seensation hit him from the smal peck on the cheek Kurt had just given him in appreciation.

Kurt looked up shocked at his actions whilst turning a flattering shade of red before walking past in a hurry- leaving Blaine to touch the place on his cheek lightly with his fingers, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? This chapter contained one of my favorite songs ever at the moment! If you get a spare 5mins totally check out Rizzle Kicks! Class A UK act!<strong>_

_**-Evie X**_


	7. He'd Missed Them

_**New Chapter! You get to see the New Direction Girls' in this chapter! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Lunchtime the next day rolled round and any fatigue from the night before was lost with the introduction of food. Between a small sing song and talks about classes the topic of Kurt's friends had come up again. Sure, they wanted the New Direction boys to visit again but Joel and Leon had an alterior motive when bringing up Kurt's friends.<p>

"So Kurt...any lady friends at your old school?" all the boys at the table laughed and looked in interest as Kurt chewed on his food slowly taking in what the boys had just asked looking at then with a blank expression as they all awaited an answer. He looked forward and swallowed his food before nodding slightly. "Any of them hot? like totally good looking? 'Cause those girls from our sister school we have like, seen before," Joel had the boys in hysterical laughter. Kurt smiled at the response.

"Seriously, don't let them anywhere near your lady friends, they are nothing but trouble," Blaine nudged Kurt as he laughed his sentance out which cause all the others to huff in protest.

"Sure MOM. Anyway, you're one to talk, you have girls on a string and yet your picky Blaine" Blaine shook his head as Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in interest and Wes spoke up "Seriously Leon. There is a difference between being gay and being picky, your just jealous because he can pick up more girls than you!" Leon flushed red and mumbled something under his breath as they all laughed about the times Blaine had clearly outshined him around girls. This left Kurt to mull over what had just been said as he resumed eating his lunch.

* * *

><p>Days later and the weekend had finally arrived, Friday afternoon had been the start of it, all boys whooping in cheer.<p>

It was the first time all boys would be at Perdiot at the weekend in a while and the Warblers from the other houses were coming over to prep and play Xbox for a few days straight. See, the boys had a choice to go home at weekends if the wanted to, some stayed some went off for the weekend it would depend on plans but this had been the first time in about a month they had time together.

So with that the tradition of going to the store abd collecting as much junk food as they can had arrived and by the time they had gotten home they could here showtunes and giggles from upstairs. Kurt had been the only one left in the house so when he had come down the staircase in a robe and facemask the boys were confused but held accusing gazes, clearly Kurt hadn't expected them to be back.

"Kurt come on! We're gonna have a musical marathon, well, that's what Rachel has decided" a black girl who was a curvy appeared after him and looked at the boys with a glare that rendered them helpless, their accusing eyes dropped to the floor "Aw hell no! you best not be looking a my boy like that!"her voice boomed and five other girls came down the stairs with hair curlers in, robes on and some with facial masks or make up.

On the left was the black girl and a latina who cocked her hi as she crossed her arms and eyed them up with a smirk with a blonde with long hair behind her, playing with her hair. To the right of him stood an asian girl with several colours in her hair and a blond with short hair who clearly was amused and the girl behind ho was short with brown hair was the first to talk.

"I told you guys it was a bad idea to break in! This is a boy's school and they could spy on us while we are here-" she was cut off by a scoff from the latina who rolled her eyes, "Oh can it hobbit, we wanted to see Porcelain! They wont tell, in fact they should see our presence as a privilage." She eyed up Joel and Leon with her dark eyes.

"I didn't know we had to bring them Presents" all of them looked confused at the blonde with long hair and Kurt held her arm and shook his head as the others rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, we are here to see Kurt. Yu could rat us out but I really think you don't want to do that." The blonde smiled sweetly, "I'm Quinn, this is Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany and Santana"

The boys sat in awe as the girls moved from the staircase with Brittany holding Kurt's hand as they raided the kitchen. Kurt hadn't looked at the boys since he had been caught and the gaggle of girls laughed and chatted like nothing had happened at all apart from Santan who was making faces to Leon and Joel. When they finally retired to Kurt's room the common room was left in silence before Wes and David turned on the Xbox and they spoke in hushed whispers about the girls and assuming it was Kurt's 'Harem'.

Blaine laughed and took one of the spare boxes of pizza up the stairs noting the way Kurt's body language was with the girls' through the crack in the door, he was relaxed plaiting Brittany's hair as Tina lay over hs back with a magazine and the other's putting on a makeshift show with hairbrushes or dong makeovers on each other. He took a breath and knocked before puching the door lightly and popping his head round. "Hey, we had some spare pizza so i thought i'd bring some up for you guys"

Kurt smiled up at him while the girls jumped on him for pizza beofre settling with their slices Blaine looked at the stacks of Dvd's on the floor. "Nice collection of musicals' i'd totally suggest finishing with 'Chicago'" Blaine watched the petite brunette open her mouth to be hushed by Mercedes who swallowed down a chunk of pizza "That maybe Rachel and Kurt's thing but we like to have something different when we do sleepovers, at the moment we're disagreeing on the selection, White boy needs more selection!"

The girls' laughed a little as Kurt blushed a bit what with Blaine being in the room "Well I have some Disney in my room? Surely you ladies all like a bit of Disney?" Kurt's eyes brightened at the mention of Disney and the girls' beamed with his expression- Kurt had loved Disney as much as his musicals' and it was way better than going through re-runs. This was Kurt's night with them and they all nodded at the choice.

"I wanna watch the one with the talking cats', Lord Tubbington wont let me watch it at home- he told me he thinks it's stupid" Kurt hugged Brittany from her shoulders as he lay on the bed and she sat on the floor before smiling up at Blaine, thank god he had it otherwise the Brittany looked like she would get upset. When he came back with the film and went to leave he was stopped by Santana who had a displeased tone, "Where do you think you're going? You sit down, you shut up and you laugh when we do," she motioned with her nail file to the spot on the bed next to Kurt.

As he sat Brittany moved up next to him pulling is curls and letting them go, "So this is what pulling a pig's tail must be like!" she exclaimed in amazement as Quinn lauhed and Santana threw a pillow at her to leave Blaine alone as the film started. Kurt had his hand to his mouth, trying to stop Blaine from seeing him laugh. As the film went on the girls smirked and gestured to each other when Kurt and Blaine weren't looking, they boys sat with Kurt's back against Blaine's chest, Blaine only slightly awake as Kurt had lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls' had kissed and hugged Kurt goodbye as they loaded the car, whispering in his ear and smirking at Blaine who was confused at Kurt's reaction- he had gone bright red.<p>

Kurt had returned to his room to clean up the mess and Blaine helped him tidy. When they had finished they sat on the bed with coke's (Kurt's a diet) "Your frineds' are nice" Blaine stated as he took another sip of his drink. Kurt set down his drink and picked up a pen and paper, scribbling down something and handing it to Blaine.

_'They were more accepting of me than the boy's were at first. I've missed them.'_

"So is Brittany your girlfriend then? She seems...nice. In an odd way"

Kurt nodded slowly before writing again _'No. She isn't my girlfriend, she was a while ago and she's smarter than she looks.'_

He looked away from Blaine as he read the note. He was trying to figure out what Kurt mean by 'She was' and shook his head before Kurt looked at him, his eyes glassed in what he assumed was tears. The silent boy moved his hand on top of Blaine's and took in a deep breath.

"Kurt? Are you...Gay?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh so what do you think? I hope I got Brit's character right, i love her!<strong>_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-Evie Xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So... I am extremely sorry for taking so long with an update! I've had alot on my plate and hopefully you enjoy this chapet despite it being a bit short. I'll dedicate this to Anna who PM'd me recently asking about the story!**_

* * *

><p>It was a simplistic question as it would seem but I suppose when the boy that is being asked is a mute it would be hard to get a direct answer. Blaine felt as if he could see Kurt's heart jump from his chest and lodge itself in his throat as the porcelain boy gulped lightly, his soft pink lips remaining agape. The only sound that Blaine could hear was Kurt's breathing, from calm and steady gradually turning to hitched and rapid when he had finally processed the question asked.<p>

The smaller boy had immediately regretted asking the question when he saw Kurts reaction to it, moving his slender hands away from him and standing, Blaine dared a look at his face to see his lips were now a darkened red from biting them down in nervousness. The tension in the room was thick but when the hazel eyed boy had felt his stay was now unwelcome and went to move from his seat on the bed, he found hiself being pulled back by the arm to face the mute boy dead in the eye, his honeysuckle eyes meeting hypnotic green glazed over with a thin veil of tears.

Blaine sighed as his features softened, Kurt's reaction had been more than enough in terms of an answer. Kurt slowly shook his head from side to side not once breaking eye contact with the smaller boy, silently begging him not to tell a soul in which Blaine nodded in reply which in turn earned a tight hug from Kurt. No words had been exchanged since the question wwas put out, there really hadn't been any need to. Kurt's grip loosened as he sank down onto his bed sobbing as his milky skin stained red on his face from his sleeves wiping the cascades of salt tears falling down his face, he sounded like he had hiccups.

Before he knew it Blaine was standing in front of him, pulling the sitting boy into a hug in which he held his shoulders whilst Kurt clung to Blaine's shirt and rested his head against his stomach causing his perfectly coiffed hair to come undone. Blaine gave him a squeeze before gently unfolding his arms from Kurt's shoulders when he had eventually calmed down to turn on the television, popping in 'The Lion King' which earned him a quizzical look from a pair of puffy eyes. When he sat back onto the bed he sighed and held the rmote out to him, "If you don't want to talk about it I wont force you. I'm gay too and I wont judge you for it."

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since that moment and Kurt was happier than ever, Blaine had kept his promise and not told anyone at all about his sexual preferance which in turn had given the boys the oppurtunity to relate to each other. In turn this had made Kurt alot more confident in the way he portrayed hiself around others even if he had clearly come across a little bit 'camp'.<p>

The other boys had notice his personality sky rocket upwards in the way he acted. The biggest clue that he was more confortable was when he had 'defiled' the Dalton uniform with what appeared to be a fashionable ribbon piece apon his blazer which he wore proudly, clearly not amused when Mrs Kendral's had ordered him to take it off. His response was a 'bitch-please' look as he eyed up her outfit before scoffing which earned several laughs from the other boys' and hiself a detention.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know...you're.. well, gay..." Blaine said quietly to him when they came out of history, several books in hand. Kurt nodded a little, "Not that it's a bad thing Kurt, it's about time you showed us a bit more of the real you!" Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment before turning a little red when he realised Blain had been staring a slight bit. He shrugged his shoulders' and headed off to his next class when the bell went leavin Blaine to look on at him. Blaine had watched him leave, taking in the small sway of his hips as he trotted down the hall in attemt to make the next class on time, thinking about the way Kurt had been acting lately.

Never before had Blaine come across such a boy. Clearly he knew the policy upheld in Dalton which made bullying impossible for anyone to do but still he had a fear of coming out as gay. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone to dialo Finn's number.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, i know it's short! please leave reviews! they give me inspiration to write quicker!<em>**

**_Evie_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So Hi guys! sorry about the time it's taken me to update! _**

**_so this chapter starts from the Hudmel household and there is Burt/Kurt fluff. It needed to be done as pointed out by a reviewer so let me know what you think!_**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, is there something you wanna tell me?"<p>

The man's voice was stern as he spoke to the mute boy who was sorting out his clothes he had brough back from Dalton, readying new ones to take away with and unloading his various lotions and moisturisers onto the vanity. His room was filled with whites and creams with lovely wooden furnature and the belongings' organised neatly. Kurt looked up from his vanity to look at his father through the mirror before breaking eye contact and looking down at the bag he was currently emptying.

Burt Hummel wasn't the wisest of men but he was a father, he knew when his son was keeping things from him so well that it was like reading a children's book. He wasn't too tall and wore flannel shirts and a cap atop oof his head to hide the lack of hair, he had a slightly chubby face and from looking at him you could see how he and Kurt were related, despite the fact that Kurt looked more like his mother.

Burt sighed as he walked into the room and sat on the neatly made bed, creasing the sheets as the matress sank under the weight. "I know there is something Kurt, the fact that you can't speak to me isn't an excuse..." he was stern and looked at his son who tensed up in his seat before putting the back on the floor and swinging his legs to the side of the chair, swivelling to turn and look at him.

"Finn told me you were doing well at your new school...you wanna tell me who this 'Blaine' kid is?" he kept asking questions' knowing Kurt couldn't answer but so many people had treated him so differently that when his son begged him to treat him no differently himself he agreed. He watched Kurt bite his bottom lip slightly before huffing in attempt to say something before stopping and grabbing a notepad from his vanity and moving to sit next to his Dad.

_"He's a friend from Dalton, he's apart of the Warblers'- the Glee club there..." _Burt read the sentance and nodded as Kurt played with his fingers and bit his lip once more, the pink turning red.

"Is he...?" Burt couldn't finish the sentance. Kurt rolled his eyes leaning back and huffed before scribbling something down once more and passing it back to him.

_"Yes Dad, he's gay..." _Kurt's cheeks tinted a rosy pink as he looked away, not seeing his dad smile slightly to himself and nod looking at his son's head before he got eye contact. Burt was a protective parent but even he could tell from the text messages and the way Finn spoke about how well he was doing that Dalton had done Kurt the world of good, eyeing up a painting Kurt had brought home he chuckled knowing that Elizabeth would have been proud at how strong their son was. Burt wasn't insanely smart but he knew the stuff that mattered, he remembered Ellie telling him years ago about how colours and movement within a painting expressed feelings' and after years he could tell what mood she was in by how she painted or sang. The painting was light pastel colours of blue and yellow with peach tones, sweeping finger marks for movement as it created a scene. After the accident Kurt hadn't wanted to paint and if he did the colours were dark.

"Well hurry up and get ready, dinner's in an hour and Blaine's joining us." Burt got up and smiled as he watched Kurt's blue eyes widen in shock, his lips parting in shock before he closed the door with a soft click. Burt stopped and chuckled from outside his door.

* * *

><p>Kurt was livid. Blaine was coming for dinner? and he didn't tell him?<p>

It had been at least 10 minutes before Kurt's mouth snapped shut in a frown before storming out and slamming his fist on Finn's door three times. His taller brother opened the door with a goofy grin on his face. "Heard the good news!" He was taken aback when Kurt grabbed his shirt and pushed him back into the room, slamming the door and loking at him accusingly.

"Dude, seriously...I thought you would be happy!" Finn exclaimed loudly as he sat down on the bed before sighing, "Blaine phoned me the other day and when Burt asked who I was speaking to he took the phone and asked him, I swear!" Kurt raised and eyebrow and sighed before he heard the doorbell ring and hurried out the room with Finn right behind him, Carole had answered the door and Blaine was stood with a grey argyle sweater on with blue diamonds, bright blue skinny jeans and a wite shirt underneath, the collar poking out and being held together by a baby blue bow tie. He took off his pink Rayban's and extended his hand to Carole.

"Kurt! Hi!" The short curly-haired boy exclaimed happily as he opened out his arms, clearly for a hug. Burt stood in the entrance to the kitchenn watching his boy hug the guest with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Kid, name's Burt, none of that rubbish. Put your bag down, dinners' ready." he smiled at Blaine who shook his hand with a big toothy grin, turning to smile at Kurt when he let go and following everyone into the kitchen to sit down at the dining table. They passed around bowls of vegetables, potatoes, stuffing and gravy as the prepared to eat.

"This is a lovely home you have, all this smells delicious too." Blaine complemented as Kurt poked his food with a fork, refusing to look at his dad who still had a smile on his face. Kurt hated this, his dad was trying to make a point but at this stage he had no idea what it was.

"All Carole's work kid, have as much as you like. Tell us, how did you meet Kurt?" Burt asked whilst shovelling a fork full of potatoes into his mouth and Kurt sighed, he knew this would happen. He couldn't help but smile though, Blaine as always was a perfect gentleman and spoke well with his dad and Carole. "So Blaine, you're gay right?"

Kurt nearly sprayed his water across the table, choking a little which earned Blaine to pat him on the back and Burt to get a death glare from Kurt. "Yes Sir, I moved there after I came out and it's been the best thing for me. The no bullying policy meant that I could be out and proud and no one passes judgement." he explained and Carole took Burt's hand on the table giving him a knowing look.

"Have you come out to anyone at school yet Kurt?" That was it. He knew what the point was. He immediately looked at Finn who's smile faded when he saw Kurt glare at him awfully. He dropped his fork and got ready to stand up, seething and Blaine pulled him down as Kurt began to cry in frustration. "Kurt, it's not his fault, I phoned him the other day. I just wanted you to know that you can feel safe at Dalton, that's why I spoke to your dad..."

Kurt's chest heaved before he snatched his arm away, feeling betrayed he stormed out and the door to his room could be heard as it slammed shut. Burt wiped his chin and nodded to the two boys in reassurance before leaving to again have a chat with his son.

Kurt was curled up in tears on his bed, choking out a sob. Burt enetered with a sigh and sat down on the bed once more as Kurt's body faced the other way from him.

"Kurt, I don't know what you're going through right now, after the attack- you have been a shell of yourself. I can see this 'Blaine' kid has made you happy even if you haven't spoken to me about him. Puck, Finn, the girls- they have all said about how well you have been doing. These kids' at Dalton are your friends' and not everyone is going to snap at you for being who you are, but you can't lie to them- or yourself." his voice was stern but caring, he leaned over to brush back Kurt's chestnut locks when he began to calm down. "Blaine is staying tonight so get the spare matress out and stick it over there, you two should talk but I don't want you both in the smae bed k?"

The door shut and opened again and Kurt knew his dad had left, he had a pretty good guess about who had entered. "Kurt? I'm sorry, I know I overstepped..." Kurt looked over with red-rimmed eyes, sitting up and smiling a bit befoore grabbing his notepad again and writing and handing the paper to him.

_"No, you were right...thanks..."_ Blaine held it to read then kneeled on the bed to pull Kurt into a hug, both boys sighing at the contact in contentment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Blaine is staying over for the weekend and Burt knows about Kurt's time at Dalton. What do you guys make of it? Review!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So Hi Guys!**_

_**Chapter 10 is finally here! I must apologize for the wait, i've recently quit my job because it was making me ill from stress and started doing some casual work when my current 'employer' needs me. One of her worker's is in hospital and i've been covering. So due to this updating has been a nightmare.  
><strong>_

_**This chapter starts to draw in some of what had gone through.**_

* * *

><p>The light was dim in the room as the two boys set up the spare matress for Blaine to sleep on, with Blaine bopping along to Kurt's iPod which he had taken when Kurt had gone out and started to play on full blast when Burt had left to take Carole to the hospital after a call she got about covering a shift. Bending and shifting his kness as his feet shuffled along the carpet with the rythm Kurt could help but smile at the shorter boy singing loudly to Rihanna's 'Disturbia' with his gel thinning out and allowing stray curls to fall loose as his head moved.<p>

The next thing he knew Blaine beamed when 'Rude Boy' started and saw Kurt smiling at the doorway, shaking his head at how child-like Blaine was. The next thing he knew Blaine had pulled him into the room, twirling and pulling him close and apart again in a random sequence of dance steps, his hazel eyes meeting Kurt's blue ones as the silent boy suddenly got into it.

_"I like when you tell me kiss it there_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up_

_Time to giddy up_

_You say you're a rude boy_

_Show me what you got now"_

At this point Kurt had been twirled in close, his hands clasped tightly in Blaine's as they both bent their knees and grinded with the music, eye contact never breaking and Blaine had felt himself stop singing- the ability to do so seemingly stolen from him when he realised how close they were, how close _Kurt _was. The rose back up to standing again, Kurt's fingers softly on his shirt, Blaine gulped lightly as he watched Kurt suck in his bottom, plump, pink lip and move slowly away when the music stopped to run his fingers through his hair which in turn made Blaine's chest feel bare from not having the mute boy's touch.

Kurt walked to his wardrobe and Blaine lowered the music a tad before a fluffy white towel was thrust into his arms and Kurt pointed to the small room the other side of his bed. Accepting the towel he quietly stepped into the bathroom and locked the door, leaning against it an sighing. He knew Kurt was gay but even so the possibility of Blaine ever making a move on him was pointless, Kurt had been damaged and he had no idea to the extent of it which in his mind made him absolutely clueless. Even so, Kurt had come out of his shell alot and Blaine found himself enjoying the time he spent with him, looked forward to it- fair enough he enjoyed the company of Wes. David and even Aisling when he wasn't being dramatic about something but Kurt...there was something about him.

Stepping into the shower he hummed in content as the warm water lapped at his olive skin, the droplets caressing him in a soothing way. Sighing he wiped some of the water from his face, he didn't know _what _he was feeling. Every thing he did was because he was being a good friend right? Yeah...of course...

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the bathroom door shut and began to breathe deeply. He had just been dancing with Blaine, the only person he seemed to be at ease with other than his inner circle of friends' at McKinley and his family... he hadn't expected it to end up with him grinding against him but then again Blaine clearly hadn't done it on purpose, he was just as shocked as he was. Sitting at his vanity he pulled out his small bottle of moisturiser and massaged his skin in circles. It hadn't bothered him, he hadn't realised it was happening until Blaine's heavenly voice disappeared and let Rihanna take over once more, <em>'Damn Rihanna, I was never a big fan anyway...'<em> he thought to himself as his eyebrows' knotted. Kurt had felt his heart stop as Blaine's honey eyes met his own, the light reflecting off them and Kurt could tell just by the look on his face...and Kurt wasn't sure whether he liked it or not...

The door clicked and Kurt's jaw dropped, if he could have spoken the sight would have left him speechless...Blaine stood at the door with the towel loosely hung on his hips, the water dripping down his torso and falling into the dip under his belly button. Kurt felt his cheeks burn and his eyes tried to find anything that would be more interesting in his room, ignoring the mass of damp curls and luscious olive toned body.

"Just need to get my nightwear, the shower is all yours." the water clad boy grinned widely as Kurt shook his head somewhat violently whilst looking at the floor, fumbling to collect his towel and other bits realising it had been useless to moisturise in the first place. Blaine shook his head and chuckled as Kurt left before biting his lip, he shouldn't make Kurt feel so uncomfortable like that- he was a shy boy.

After a good twenty minutes Blaine was knelt to inspect Kurt's DVD collection, the musicals' catching his attention. The door to the bathroom opened and Blaine shot around, "This musical is awesome! It's been ages since i've watche-" he stopped when he saw Kurt in grey sweat pants and a loose baby blue knit jumper that fell off one of his shoulders' and revealed the milky skin underneath, the light colour looking perfect against the skin. Kurt's cheeks were flushed pink from the heat of the shower, his hair mussed from the towel he had used to dry it out a little.

Kurt beamed and hurried over to take the DVD from the case and push it into the player. Chicago. Kurt _loved _this musical.

* * *

><p>The sleep had taken over and Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, the duvet becoming entangled into a cocoon.<p>

_"They had it coming_

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming all along._

_I didn't do it_

_But if I'd done it_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming _

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming_

_They had it coming_

_They took a flower_

_All along_

_In its prime_

_I didn't do it_

_And then they used it_

_But if I'd done it_

_And they abused it_

_How could you tell me_

_It was a murder_

_That I was wrong? But not a crime!"_

The Cell Block Tango invaded his mind and this time he wasn't enjoying the musical number, an hour ago he had fallen asleep after saying goodnight to Blaine and thinking about him until the tiredness took over and now suddenly Blaine was gone. All he could see was black, the music becoming thunderous and the next thing he knew he shot up- cold sweat dripping down his pale face. It might have been tears but he didn't know, he didn't care. Looking down at the matress on the floor his breathing slowed and he kept his gaze on the sleeping curly haired boy who was sprawled out in such an awkward positon on the matress that it did look comfortable.

Kurt eased off the bed and at on the floor and reached out his hand, moving the stray curls from his face. Blaine was here, just like he was there in thought when Kurt had slept- he didn't need to worry, but he did. He choked out a sob as he flinched, Blaine itching his head in the spot were Kurt's finger's grazed- a sign of him awaking. Luckily he turned over with a snort and started to sleep again leaving Kurt to jump back onto his bed and fall to sleep with his head in his knees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think happened to Kurt? What has the song got to do with it?<strong>_

_**review and leave your guesses! i'll reply letting you know if your right or not ;)**_

_**-Eve**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I would like to thank you for the awesome response i'm getting! it's fantastic! My email has gone beserk with alerts!**

**So this chapter is a bit longer and i'm gonna give you a taster of that happened to Kurt.**

* * *

><p>The small bell rung against the door as it opened and the two boys' walked into the shop taking in the soothing aroma of rich coffee. It was quaint and the coffee was really good, the Lima bean was a place that Kurt had become fond of when he was at McKinley- taking the oppurtunity to reside there whenever he had a free period in the day to do any homework or assignments with the added pleasure of enjoying a good cup of coffee.<p>

He smiled to himself, quite proud of himself for bringing Blaine here. It was a place that was close to him and for a long time he hadn't even thought of anyone being close to him but this was a start, a start to him getting better and he knew it. Spotting his seat which luckily remained vancant he slid onto the wooden seat with ease, waiting for Blaine to return with their coffees' as he looked at the scenery outside the window before turning to drink in the soft decor of the place, it had been ages since he was here.

Blaine came up to the table, beaming as per usual with a soft green shirt on and a cream sweater vest over the top, the grey bowtie neatly positioned and matching the trousers he wore. Blaine had grabbed the two cups of coffee noting how much the waitress behind had smiled at him, knowing very well she probably knew Kurt. He looked around to spot Kurt only to find he had sat down next to the window, proping his head on his hand whilst he leaned over slightly, a small smile adorning his lips. Kurt wore the same cream sweater that he had worn the night before by Blaine's request, insisting it had looked lovely on him and with matching black skinny jeans and knee high boots Blaine had felt himself melt at just one look.

"Here, this place is awesome. Great coffee." Blaine had taken a sip before sitting down and meeting Kurt's blue eyes which seemed to be the only part of Kurt's body that moved before he smiled a bit more widely and drew back to sit up properly and take a sip from his coffee.

* * *

><p>"So the Warblers' want to do 'Teenage Dream' for Sectional's but personally, even though we do rock at that number- Pink's 'Raise your Glass' is a much better choice by far. I'm trying to convince Wes to let us do it, it would be one to get the crowd out of their seats', you know?"<p>

Kurt tapped his cheek with his fingers' as he leant on his hand once more, drinking in every word that Blaine spoke. Even something as trivial as a song competition made his voice absolutely melodic, especially when he was so passionate about what was best for the whole team- going into detail about how everyone's voices and how well they worked. That was one thing Kurt admired about him. Usually a lead singer just took the lead but Blaine wasn't pompous and cocky when it came down to it.

Kurt's breath hitched and his plump lips parted. He didn't want to see them-not here.

Blaine hadn't notice the shocked expression in his mute friend's eyes and continued talking only to take more of a concerned tone when he saw how Kurt was. "Kurt? I only suggested a Pink song...you don't need to panic so much-" he was cut off by Kurt shaking his head rapidly and looking down at his coffee, daring to look over to the counter every few seconds' to make sure he hadn't been spotted. When Blaine caught wind of Kurt's actions' he furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look over at the counter.

Several boys' in letterman jackets' chattered and laughed at the till, one in particular was a large coloured boy who held his drink in his hand and scanned the room, his chocolate eyes' meeting Blaine's honey ones and scowling. Blaine snapped to turn away and Kurt had a look of horror on his face as he watched the large boy stomp up to the table- gulping lightly as a few beads of swat dripped down his face.

"What you looking at? ...Hey Princess... thought i told you not to come round here." He cracked his knuckles and his neck and before he could lay a finger on Kurt Blaine had jumped up in front of him, smacking his hand away in fury. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you. Do you think you're big picking on someone who can't speak- let alone defnd himself? You're pathetic!"

Thenext thing he knew he was lifted from the ground by the sheer strength by the larger boy who threw him to the floor and knocking several chairs'. The people looked on in shock as Blaine struggled to get up, wincing in pain as the colored boy loomed over him.

"No one speaks to me like that, Imma kick your ass then his." He gestured back to Kurt before leaning down to grab the dapper boy. Kurt felt his heart hammer against his chest as he watched Blaine get thrown to the floor, Azimo was ruthless and he knew it- How could Blaine be so stupid? He watched Blaine push his body up and look at Azimo and rose to his feet. He couldn't care less about the other jocks' laughing and spurring Azimo on or the people watching, he wasn't thinking.

His body took over and somehow he pulled the larger boy back and pushed him to the wall before snapping out of it and hesitating back. A stray tear fell as Azimo had a thunderous look on his face and began to launch himself to hit Kurt. He awaited the blow, a smack to the face or maybe being knocked over and a few kicks to the ribs' but none came. A crash was heard as Puck stormed in and gave Azimo a hard 'Thwack' to the face with Finn and Mike behind him trying to hold him back.

Yelling was heard but Kurt couldn't make out what they were saying, he felt dizzy and his head was spinning.

"I'll get the little faggot for what he did to Karofsky! Watch your back Hudson, Puckerman!" Azimo shouted as he retreated and the other jocks' followed whilst the boys' tried to hold Puck back from chasing him. Sam had been helping up Blaine and Artie rolled over to Kurt who was breathing heavily. They had just stopped by for a coffee after practice when they had seen Azimo smack Blaine to the floor and when Kurt got involved Puck had seen red.

"Kurt? KURT? Guys! He's having another panic attack!" Artie got their attention and it was the last thing that he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>The coffee wasn't as good in the hospital. The taste wasn't satisfying and with each cup it was either too strong or weak. Blaine gripped the paper cup in the canteen as he mulled over the scene that had taken place. He wanted to protect Kurt not have him sent to hospital.<p>

Finn had hoisted Kurt into the truck when he had blacked out and Blaine jumped in with- the other New Direction boys' following in their own cars to support the mute boy. Burt and Carole had arrived not long after and sent the boys' into the waiting room to wait for further news as they spoke to doctors' and nurses' to find out what the hell went on.

The chair squealed against the tiled floor as Finn pulled it out to sit then cause a more harsh noise as he pulled it in. Blaine looked up to the boy's goofy face somehow hoping that he would have a grin across it and saying that Kurt was ok but flinching when Finn looked deep in thought. It was quiet for at least ten minutes with Blaine's coffee going cold- the steam escaping through the lid.

"Who's Karofsky?" Blaine said it quietly but it had caught Finn's attention and his face looked stern, angry even. A side that Blaine hadn't seen of Finn. The taller boy sighed and wiped his face with his hand before leaning forwards after checking no one was around before he spoke.

"I'll tell you but you can't mention it to anyone. Puck will go nuts, the girls' with get upset and Kurt..." he gulped, "Kurt might get worse..." Blaine sat up not saying a word awaiting for Finn to re-compose himself and continue. "Karofsky was on the football team. He made Kurt's life a living hell, pushed him into lockers and slushied him alot... we thought the bullying was it but-

* * *

><p>Blaine felt himself go numb, Finn was talking still but as he listened he found it hard to process the information. Now making his way to Kurt's bed he watched the mute boy try to sit up with wires attatched to his arms, he had tears cascading down his face and his heart broke when Kurt looked at him with concern. His slender fingers held his face as he tried to figure out why Blaine was crying- not caring how drowsy he was.<p>

Blaine pulled him closer into a tight hug and peppered kisses in his hair before stroking the chestnut locks. "I know what he did Kurt...I know...It's ok..." Kurt felt his throat tighten, he wanted to be angry at the fact that Blaine knew...or even cry but with Blaine holding him and being able to hear his breathing steady and his hear thump against him Kurt snuggled into Blaine even more.

Blaine cared for him. He hadn't gone away when he found out and Kurt was happy for the first time in a long time. Burt stood from outside the room looking through the glass as Finn came up behind him, crying a bit and smiling at the smae time as he watched the two boys' hold each other. Burt knew that Finn had told him, he urged it and for once he was glad to play the pushy father, knowing that if he had told Blaine himself he would have lost his temper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so I was a bit mean and cut Finn off in mid- conversation. I want to make you guys' think and squirm a little ;)<strong>_

_**Again try guessing what happened and let me know what you think of thw story. Who knows? in later chapters' I may introduce Sebastian...?**_

_**-Eve**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_So Hey Guys!_**

**_First of all I know I updated earlier today but I have replaced the chapter with this one because it was a disappointing chapter, well that was what I felt and unfortunately a reader had been so disappointed in it also she didn't want to read anymore._**_  
><em>

**_I appreciate her telling me her thoughts, I would like to dedicate this chapter to her and hopefully she likes this one better._**

**_I know i'm happier with it._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Encased in Blaine's strong arms, Kurt delved his face further into the crook of his neck, inhaling the strong scent of coffee and cinnamon as the gel-haired boy's tears rolled off his olive coloured cheek onto Kurt's porcelain one. After a while the strangled sobs they shared had calmed into slow breathing as Blaine's hand made it's way from Kurt's back to the back of his head to play with his chestnut locks in comfort, his other hand rubbing his hip in circular motions.<p>

Kurt's nose tickled his neck but Blaine didn't mind. Kurt hadn't looked up at him once, both had their focus on Kurt's slender fingers on his shirt which clenched the fabric softly every now and again like a baby before Blaine finally dared to look at his friend through blurry vision which swept away at the movement, the tears falling away as their noses met. He noted the plumpness of the fragile boy's lips as he had clearly bitten them once again making a dark red tint stain them as they panted out, slightly open with his tongue slightly grazing them to add some moisture.

Blaine felt his dry lips peel apart as he opened his mouth a tad, their noses touching and breathing against each other. He froze, Kurt had brought his hand up from his chest to cup his cheek lightly before straying a lone finger on his lips.

Blaine found himself staring from Kurt's lips to his bright blue eyes which bore into his own in understanding, moving closer he pressed his lips lightly onto Kurt's and hesitated before he felt Kurt press his lips firmly against his. He braved grazing Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue and felt his body slump in relief when Kurt respoded by allowing him to explore his mouth, slow in an innocent kiss in which they learnt about each other in a different way.

When they pulled away Kurt looked at Blaine with something that could never have been descibed as lust but a look of sheer adoration, adoration he reciprocated from Kurt's view.

"I refuse to let you get hurt again...I'll keep you safe..." his words were barely over a whisper but Kurt could hear the small statement whilst he edged closer to his chest to listen to the shorter boy's heartbeat before falling to sleep soundly.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kurt had had his panic attack and he hadn't returned to Dalton due to Burt being worried about his son. Blaine would make the long drive over and stay for dinner and reside in Kurt's room for hours until he had to make way back to Dalton so he didn't meet curfew. Burt sat on the sofa with a beer in one hand and Finn next to him watching the game, only he wasn't watching the game... In all honesty he couldn't give a damn if they won tonight and decided to take a walk up to his son's room.<p>

The door was open by demand and Kurt had never questioned his authority over the matter, standing near the doorframe his heart warmed at the sight. Any normal teenagers he would expect to be rolling around on the bed but Kurt and Blaine were doing no such thing.

The room had alot of floor space and the cream carpet was littered with sheets of newspaper as both boys' had moved the bed so they could set out the paints' accordingly in groups of colours and tones to make it easier to find the hue they wanted. Kurt was sat in Blaine's lap who leaned back as Kurt had leant forward to add more dashes of orange onto the canvas before Blaine reaches back to get a pot of burnt red and apply some hiself, leaning forward with his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he placed his hand near the other boy's, moving the paint in circular moments and smileing widely.

Burt smiled to himself and took his cap off as he wiped rubbed his eyes. Walking into the kitchen he came behind Carole and hugged her behind whilst she was doing the dishes, "And what do I owe the pleasure?" she giggled as she leant back and gave her husband a small kiss as he started to sway her a bit. "I went to check on the boys..." Carole arched her eyebrow and took off her washing gloves to turn around and give him a confused look.

"And...?"

"Kurt's painting- with Blaine..." Carole laughed and patted her husband on the chest before he also laughed and hugged her. "Is that a bad thing love?" He shook his head and smiled once more, "He hasn't painted with anyone since his Mom...I tried when he was a kid but he wouldn't have any of it..." Carole retracted from his embrace and went back to the dishes humming.

"The boy's are good together Burt, I don't think you'll be getting the shotgun out any time soon."

* * *

><p>Wes watched his friend the whole week and it hadn't made sense. Kurt had been in hospital for a panic attack and wasn't allowed back to school for a week and 5 days in, Blaine had a massive grin plastered on his face as he typed away on his phone for the millionth time today! He half expected Blaine to be slumped feeling guilty for Kurt and wallowing in sadness.<p>

Blaine was keeping something from him.

He had sussed out that much and with Aisling and David telling him that they had had positive news from Blaine about Kurt, the Warblers' had a hard time finding out what was going on. So the burn of the coffee on his lips hadn't really affected Wes with his focus being on Blaine or many other things as the boy's ran around to get ready as Kurt was coming back today.

Puck had driven up with Finn and helped Kurt out of the backseat in which the slender boy shooed his hand away as he clearly didn't need the help. He was in his Dalton uniform and Finn was in the process of taking his suitcases filled with more clothes into the lobby of Peridot.

"Kurt! You're back man!" Leon pulled Kurt close into a 'Bro-hug' before the others' proceeded to do so with excited words and even Aisling had given him a massive hug and welcomed him back warmly. Blaine appeared at the door with his hair perfectly gelled back and not a wrinkle on his uniform but a gentle smile on his face, moving through the crowd of show chir singers' he pulled Kurt tenderly by the hand.

Kurt's arms leaned on Blaine's shoulders and crossed behind as Blaine drew him in for a sweet kiss and allowed their noses to rub a tiny bit. Wes grinned, so that was it- Kurt was gay and now they were together. Puck leant on the truck with his arms crossed, scoffing and rolling his eyes before smiling at the sight of Kurt's smiling face to a point that he could have matche Finn for the goofy smiles.

"Wait...you're gay?"

"And...together?"

Trent aand Aisling had dared to speak up one after the other causing Blaine to crrok his neck around to look from the corner of his eye as Kurtrested his head on his shoulder, turning red but smiling broadly and shaking his head affirmative- It had been a delayed reaction but they had all cheered loudly.

"It's ABOUT TIME!" David roared slapping the two boy's on the shoulders when they finally broke apart, Kurt looked more confused than Blaine, "Oh COME ON, we ALL knew!" he gestured to Aisling and Trent who nodded even though they posed the questions' not long before.

Kurt crossed his arms the uncrossed one to point to both of them accusingly with his head cocked to one side. "We just wanted confirmation! From the horses mouth!" They all began to laugh and Kurt found himself swinging in an embrace with Blaine as they said goodbye to Finn and Puck and the Warblers' retreated inside.

On the door step they remained close and quiet before Kurt drew back. His lups pursed and he looked like he was going to be sick, this caused Blaine to panic but Kurt holded his hand up for him to stay put.

"B-Bla-Blaa-inee" The speech was broken but for the first time Blaine had heard Kurt's voice, his sweet angelic voice and he found himself crying with happiness at how proud he was of Kurt who beamed widely, obviously quite proud of himself also.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I put some BurtCarole in there. I love Carole, I think as a step-mom shes awesome and Burt is such an amazing man himself I felt the need to have a moment with them. **_

_**So Kurt finally spoke!**_

_**yeah...**_

_**read and review guys and I apologize once more with all the trouble with the chaptes and hopefully you prefer this one,**_**  
><strong>

_**-Eve**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just a small chapter. I wanted to update but I have been so busy with work lately it's been hard to do so. sorry!**_

* * *

><p>The tingling sensation of the cold brathed heavily down his neck as the leaves had begun to turn from a lush green and into a haze of auburn hues as autumn presented itself. Pulling the soft cream scarf to tighten it he breathed out a white mist and cradled his arms gently whilst rubbing his navy jacket before he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder.<p>

Kurt smiled softly at the gesture, leaning inot Blaine's soft embrace as they both walked down the street with their feet clacking against the puddles of water that had begun to stain the sidewalk in a series of watery mirrors, the lights reflecting the streetlights and stars. The bell chimed as they walked into breadsticks, taking off their gloves as Blaine made his way to check in the reservation leaving Kurt to discard his jacket and allow the waiter to take it for safe keeping and scan the room. Many couples sat at tables apart from a few small groups with candles decorated in a simplistic yet elegant way that made the ambience relaxing and comfortable. A tap on his shoulder turn to a caring tug on the arm as Blaine guided them to their seats near the window, a spot where both teens could admire the warmth from inside, the sounds of the rain mixed in with the piano and the view of an empty street.

"What would you like? I'll order." Blaine spoke softly edging the menu over to his slender boyfriend to pick first, being ever so the gentleman which made Kurt smile as his hand crept over to his, their fingertips grazing. He took a deep breath and his head jerked slightly forward as he tried to speak once more, "I-I..." he clenched his lips together as his eyebrows began to kot in frustration. Blaine moved his hand atop of Kurt's and rubbed his thumb softly.

"It's ok, we have plenty of time to order..." Kurt's gaze softened as he met Blaine's honey eyes. "I'll go get us some drinks from the bar whilst you decide." The warmth of Blaine's hand was replaced with the cooler tone of room temperature as he vacated the seat across from him. Kurt sighed slightly, disappointed with himself, he had been doing so well! They had spent the past week painting and learning to talk at the same time, sure it had felt somewhat humiliating at first, Blaine would spell out simple colours that Kurt would be using whilst painting like a teacher talking to a child. Speech therapy was going brilliantly, Blaine would stay at Dalton and his Dad would do the exercises at the clinic with him.

Leaning his chin on the palm of his hand he tapped his porcelain cheek lightly as his crystal blue eyes scanned the room with no particular interest, he'd noticed Blaine had bumped into an old friend and was taken with chatting for a while and then turned his attention to other people dining that evening. Sitting upright his heart fluttered in happiness as he spotted two girls just a few tables away clad in cheerleading uniform nibbling on the conmplimentary breadsticks, Blaine came back with two cola's and placed the ice cold drinks on the table, blocking the view of the girls' to which Kurt protested by crooning his neck to get a better look. "Aren't those your frineds'? Santana and... Brittany wasn't it?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically as he stretched his arm gaining the attention of the blonde girl facing his way who waved frantiaclly causing Santana to look behind cautiously before smiling at the sight of Kurt.

The two girls got up and walked over to the table, Kurt standing to hug the two girls' as Blaine smiled broadly at the sight. "Is he a unicorn too Kurt? does this make him your dolphin?" Brittany's eyes sparkled in curiousity as she asked the question to which Santana rolled her eyes and Kurt nodded affirmative leaving his boyfriend slightly confused at the random sentance.

"I'm gonna borrow Kurt for a moment Hobbit so look after Britts huh?" Santana didn't give him time to respond before dragging Kurt away by linking arms and pulling him out of sight. Kurt only saw Britt sit down and start playing with Blaine's bowtie before he came face to face with the raven haired latina who had a serious look adorning her face as she put her nail file away in her purse.

* * *

><p>"I've seen him."<p>

Kurt felt his chest ache as he tried to supress tears leving his eyes glassy with moisture as he nodded his head a bit for her to continue. "He's not dead so that's good, he hasn't been back to school yet but he tolde me he has transferred." Santana watched the tall boy nod slowly the new information. "Look Kurt, he wants to see you. I know no one has let you near him since the accident but he still loves you, he'd hate to see you like this."

"Y-Yes..."

Santana looked utterly stunned, Finn had mentioned he had started to talk but she hadn't expected to hear his voice againe. She had nearly forgotten what his voice sounded like.

"I'll phone you soon with the deets."

* * *

><p>Sitting back down in his seat as Brittany moved he noted the warmth of the seat and smiled largely at Brittany saying something about 'Lord Of The Rings' before heading back to the table her and Santana had booked. Kurt had found himself unable to concentrate with the new information fresh in his mind and found himslef snapping back to reali when Blaine's thumb stroked his cheek lightly.<p>

"You ok? You seem...in thought." The caress fell short as the waitress came back wtih their food in which Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine who had clearly ordered for him. "Hey, you said you liked pasta..." Kurt found himself smiling at the sweet gesture and the unsteady tone of Blaine's voice when he thought he did something wrong before leaing over and placing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth and then focusing on the food.

* * *

><p>Making his way to Lima in his navigator Kurt felt sick. He had told his Dad he was out with Blaine and Blaine thought he was out spending time with his Dad, he felt terrible for lying to them but after what had been said to Blaine and the opinion his Dad had he knew they couldn't possibly understand- the speech thing was also a problem.<p>

One minute in the driveway felt like fifteen and his hands were starting to sweat as his palms gripped the wheel tightly before he shot out of the car door and stared at the small house. It was quaint with a small green garden next to the drive.

Mking his way to the door he paused before knocking the door and awaiting it to open, he could run back to the car, he had enough time- the back flips in his stomach was telling him to do so but his heart made sure his feet remained glued to the porch. The door opened revealing a large boy about the same age with a bandaged arm and a bruised face, the marks a mix between purple and yellow as the bruises began to fade.

His mouth made a thin but unsure smile as he stepped aside allowing Kurt to come into his home. "It's so...good, to see you...I'm so sorry Kurt." The larger boy started to cry a bit and Kurt felt his heart break at the sight, pulling him into a conforting hug as he also began to cry.

"I-I-It's... O-ho-Kaaaaay, D-D-Dave."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So does anyone have any guess of what happened yet? Kurt seems ok with Dave...or is he?<strong>_

_**Review!**_

**My next reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them and can request any character interaction as long as it follows the plot!**

**-Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_I had a bit of trouble trying to pick up where I left off on the last chapter but i finally managed it! I know it's a bit short but you DO get to find out what happened with Karofsky. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Kurt waited in the small living room, looking around he vaguely remembered the spot and noticed that it hadn't really changed since he was last here. Fair enough there may have been a few new ornaments but Mrs Karofsky always liked decorative nick-nacks and air fresheners around the home in a pleasant manner in attempt to make it more attractive to guests which is probably why the soft scent of vanilla invaded Kurt's nostrils. The soft click of the arm on the clock as it tick-tocked away kept the silence at bay as Kurt found himself suddenly uninterested in the decor anymore and focused on tapping his knee in anxiety. Dave hadn't said much and left to go to the kitchen a short while ago, probably getting the pair of them some drinks to be polite aswell as breaking the ice a bit.<p>

A shattering sound radiated from the next room and across the hall causing Kurt to leap up in concern and make his way to the kitchen, there shards of delicate porcelain littered the tiled floor in an erratic pattern, Dave knelt trying to pick up the pieces and hold as many as he could with his one good hand. Licking his suddenly dry plump lips Kurt knelt down to help pick up the smaller, more dangerous pieces before taking the ones from Dave's hand with his fingers softly grazing only for the contact to quickly fade as Kurt moved upwards into a standing position and discard the remains of the cup into the bin.

Dvae remained knelt before Kurt linked his arm underneath his armpit to assist him in getting up. Kurt sighed and went to the top unit, taking out two ceramic mugs and placing them on the counter as he set the kettle to reboil before guilt flooded through his chest. How useless must Dave feel by this? Kurt had hated how many times he had to rely on his Dad, Brother and even Blaine to talk for him, so whatever feeling that the larger boy was feeling Kurt could relate to...

Stepping aside he gesture for Dave to continue making coffee as he lent his back on the counter, his arms propping up as he watched him attempt the task again. Wordlessly Kurt continued to help, the two passing each other coffee granules, milk and sugar back and forth from the cups to the fridge in sync just like they had used to so many times before. Kurt placed the two cups on the table, the wooden chairs pulled out as they bothe began to sit and sip away at their beverages.

"If I had known...for a moment, that anyone would have done anything like this...I would have never let them near you I swear..." Dave's voice was soft and quiet and would have probably been missed if Kurt's hearing hadn't gotten so much better with the absence of his speech. The thin porcelain boy moved his hand in response atop of Dave's in a conforting gesture with a small knowing smile.

"I..I-..d-oon't..." Kurt choked a little as he tried to get out what he was thinking, "b..b..blaa..me yooou. I..i'mm glaa..d yoo..ur safe.." the relief waved across him in swift motions, happy and proud that he had managed after so long to speak and let Karofsky know how he felt.

"I still love you...Santana said that...you moved on?" Adjusting his cast on his arm he psed the question looking directly into Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes solemnly but surprisingly with a small smile on his face. They couldn't have ever been together, he knew that and he was only glad that Kurt knew it too. The only regret that he had was that they had ended on such a low point...

Kurt pulled back his hand and turned his head as he leant back into his jean pocket to pull ou his iPhone and showing him a picture of Blaine.

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls of Peridot Kurt felt like a battle within him had been calmed, settled and truly felt like he would get better. The weeks past like wildfire, the texts back and forth of reassurance and positivity he got from Karofsky was encouraging and along with Blaine by his side he felt like it was only going to get better.<p>

That was until Blaine got upset about it.

Kurt had popped downstairs to bake some treats with Aisling and David to raise money for the New Directions' to go to Regionals. Warblers' helping raise money for New Directions'? Well, that had been the arguement but after Brittany and Puck raved so much about his baking Rachel had insisted that he as a former member contribute by baking cakes. It hardly helped that Finn had backed the idea and Kurt was sure that they would just eat the sugary treats for themselves...

Blaine had waited upstairs, planning a movie marathon of Harry Potter and getting the DVD player ready when he had heard Kurt's phone buzz against the wooden surface of the dresser. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kurt but the curiousity after it had buzzed another three times was itching at him unconfortably. He couldn't believe who the message was from and the fact that the texts were _nice _felt insulting, more insulting than if the messages had been nasty and filled with venom.

Floating into the room with a radiating smile on his face, Kurt didn't notice the solemn look on Blaine's, laughing at the flour on his face making him sneeze from the flour fight that had ensued when Wes had been riled up downstairs. Kurt didn't condone the violent throwing of perfectly good ingredients but Wes's face when an egg was cracked on his head was YouTube gold and so the mute boy was asking for it when they realised he had recorded it and uploaded via iPhone app.

Wiping a flannel over his face Kurt giggled and adjusted his navy shirt before looking at Blaine with concern. Blaine placed a finger inbetween his orange bowtie, pulling it roughly for it to loosen up a little around his neck before sighing and wiping his hand over his face and looking at Kurt.

"Why is _he _texting you? Kurt...after what he did! I-..." tears welled up in his honeysuckle eyes as he remembered what Finn had told him about the accident, shaking his head when Kurt did the same harshly, trying to get Blaine to be resonable by crawling on top of the bed and holding his handsome face in his hands to look at him whislt the salt tears slipped from the olive sking of Blaine's cheek and onto the smooth milky white of Kurt's fingers.

He kept shaking his head as Blaine looked directly at him, telling him something...

Placing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips their foreheads met for a moment before he moved off the bed to find a notepad, sitting huddled next to Blaine when he had found one and a pen.

'_It wasn't Dave's fault. He's gay Blaine... he came out to me first and..we started dating...'_

"I know this Kurt! He used you! He played an awful game by making you fall in love with h-" Blaine's anger had bubbled to the surface at Kurt's attempt to defend the bully to be stopped by Kurt plaing a hand over his mouth and gesturing with his body that if he wasn't going to listen...he wasn't going to bother to explain. Kurt looked serious and Blaine relented, allowing Kurt to finish...

'_He wasn't ready to come out but we had feelings for each other. Despite the bullying, We worked past the way he had treated me prior to coming out and we just...fit. Being gay in Ohio isn't a good thing. You would know also Blaine. Well, we had been dating in secret for a while and he was going to tell his parents then his friends' but some people found out...saw us kissing in a parking lot and...'_

Blaine felt his chest tighten as Kurt's grip began to sdo so on the pen making his finger turn slightly red.

_' We were attacked. Dad and Finn blame Dave, so do the rest of the New Directions' and you can't really blame them after the way he treated me before. He gave me bruises, made me cry...they didn't see how gentle and caring he was after. His friends' blame me for 'making him gay' and our parents kept us away from each other to a point that they had me transferred to a different hospital. I never knew what happened to him..."_

"Do you still love him?" Blaine felt horrible with that being his first question, terrible that after finding out the truth that he was scared to be left for another. "I mean, I get it but..you..?" Trying to find the words was a nightmare, especially when his throat was tightening so that and sound he made came out into a strangled cry or a sob.

"I...I...Lo...oove...You"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I wanted to focus on Kurt's prior relationship with Karofsky. I didn't felt the need to go into detail about the actual accident just yet. <em>**

**_I know most of you were expecting Karofsky to be a bad guy but in all fairness, the valentine episode of Glee? Seriously? I fell in love with Karofsky because lets be fair, being gay can't be easy even if he did do some horrible things. _**

**_Not saying it's justified! But could anyone really hate him after the gorilla costume?_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_-Eve_**


	15. Notice

Hey Guys!

I know it's been a while and i would like to start off apologising and reassuring you that 'Something About You'is still going to be continued!

Over the past few months i've had alot going on and with not having a laptop in the house (cause mine broke -.-) it's been pretty hard keeping chapters all up to date!

Be patient! I should have a chapter up fairly soon!

And yes, i've changed my pen-name to Evelyn-Blue rather than EvelynMayAnderson!

Much Love,

Blue.

X


	16. Chapter 16

_**SO.**_

_**HI GUYS!**_

**_it's been forever since I have updated and my dearest apologies! but I now have a spiffing new laptop so I can update!_**

**_This is just a short chapter and I would have liked to do more but I have chores -.-_**

**_So who is excited for season 4 of Glee? I'm ecstatic!_**

* * *

><p>The night was still with not even a whisper of the wind but a slight chill within the evening air. The lamp posts stationed in all four corners of the parking lot, illuminating the shadows between the concrete and cars in a dim glow as the music pumping from within the club decreased in volume as it became later into the evening.<p>

Stumbling out of the door two figures came out of the club, purple and pink lights reflecting on their clothes from the sign as they laughed. One who was quite a burly figure slumped over a tad in posture as he tried to catch his footing, the smaller- slimmer male trying to hold him back up as his weight swung .

"Ha! Did you SEE that guy? He honestly thought he could have you!" A gruff voice cackled in joy and amusement as he swung once more from the liquor still in his system. The smaller framed boy laughed melodically in a softer more effeminate voice, it wasn't totally girly, the voice still carried a very masculine tone but it was more unique than most.

"Honestly Sweetie, the smell of whisky and cigarettes sure aren't attractive in a man," he laughed once more, "Seriously, who uses the line 'That ass must be jelly 'cause jam don't shake like that' as a pick up line?"

They both chorused in laughter once again at the man, clearly aged in his late 40's trying to pull Kurt at the bar. Kurt had looked amazing that night in a silver short sleeved dress shirt, black waistcoat and matching skinny jeans, the outfit perfected with the chic black silk scarf and Doc Martens'. The man had been wearing a stained white vest top which showed off his slightly bulged belly above his tatty jeans, his smile slanted and sleazy with stubble dotted around.

"If it hadn't been so funny watching you take him down a few pegs, I would have knocked him out!" The larger man slurred as he leaned into Kurt's body who actually managed to keep him up despite his small size. "He wouldn't have been worth it David, give me your keys?" His slender fingers stretched out to take the small key chain from his boyfriend as they came up to the car.

Getting in the front seat David slumped over a bit before lulling his head around to rest on the headrest provided before Kurt got in the drivers' seat and leaned over, strapping the seatbelt in for the drunken boy with a chuckle.

"We had a good night, right?" David slurred, looking from hazed vision looking into the blue-green eyes of his boyfriend waiting for an answer who nodded with a laugh and a wide smile.

"Kiss Me."

Kurt leaned in close to place his plush pink lips on David's, innocence growing into overwhelming passion as the kiss became more heated.

"David….David!" The drunk boy didn't hear him the first time and ignored him the second, finding kissing his neck and jaw a more interesting task until the call of his name became more and more frantic.

"David! He's got a bat! DAVID!"

* * *

><p>Beads of cold sweat rolled freely off of Kurt's porcelain skin as he shot up from his sheets, shaking in fright. His chest was heaving rapidly as he attempted to catch some air, looking around the dark room at his clock- far too early for him to be doing anything to occupy him or keep himself from falling asleep.<p>

He sighed and flinched as something soft moved next to him, smiling softly he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, separating the gel even more from his curls so they frayed out a little at the sides causing the shorter boy to grin in his sleep. Kurt kept threading his slender fingers' through the matted lot of black curls, watching the tender face of his boyfriend silently to keep the nightmare at bay.

Sighing in defeat he slumped back into the covers, coiling his arms around Blaine's waist who shuffled back into his chest at the feeling, Kurt slotting his head into the crook of Blaine's neck peacefully.

* * *

><p>Humming filled the kitchen in the afternoon come free period, Peridot was empty except for a few and Blaine and the majority of the Warblers' were still in class and Kurt was going to make full use of the spare time. His baby blue apron was dusted in flour as he mixed the batter in the bowl to make it light and fluffy and kneeling to put it in the oven, he then started to was strawberries and slice them into halves when Jeff walked in an slumped down on the wooden chair.<p>

His blonde hair was ruffled by the hand he was holding his head in, the book bag flopped on the floor along with the blazer they all wore.

"J-Jeff?" Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked at the blonde with concern, Jeff was normally a happy go lucky guy with a bouncy attitude to boot, he just didn't look right.

"Kurt? Sorry man, I didn't know you were here…" it went quiet for a moment before Jeff looked up and Kurt smiled a little in response, wanting to give the boy some sort of comforting gesture. "Kurt…I know you're busy but, can I get some help here?"

Kurt nodded and brought his bowl of fruit over to continue as he listened intently to what hi9s fellow Warbler had to say.

"I don't know Kurt… this feels so wrong but-I" Jeff sucked in a large amount of air before speaking once more, "I always thought that I liked girls. Girls are cool, pretty but I never even had a date with one but…I feel so at home with Nick, he gets me! I can't help but wanting to.. kiss him…touch him.."

Jeff sat back in his seat wiping tears from his eyes and sniffing as Kurt put his hand atop of the one still resting against the wooden top of the table in empathy. Kurt had felt this way when he started being attracted to boys in general , it took a long time for him to accept it but when he had he had embraced being gay.

"N-Nick…I-Is…." Kurt was cut off by the harsh tone Jeff had exhaled out unintentionally.

"I know Nick is GAY! I…shouldn't be…" Kurt got up and hugged the Jeff tightly, his head leaning on top of his blonde locks and swaying in a comfortable motion. In that moment Blaine the door is heard opening and shutting and Blaine appears a few moments later at the door frame adjusting his tie to stop at the scene. Kurt smiled in a silent plead for his boyfriend to turn around and walk away as Jeff was sensitive to which he obliged without a drop of a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Again it's short but I wanted to give you guys at least a snippet before I get a a decent chapter together. <strong>

**Leave your comments,I love reading them and never be afraid to PM me! I love a good old chat!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**So here is another chapter! I have a lot of 'Niff'! for you!**_

* * *

><p>The air had a frosty tone to it which made Kurt pull his pale blue scarf up closer into his neck and rub his matching gloves together to warm up slightly, turning to Blaine he smiled as his smaller boyfriend rubbed up and down his arm in comfort, a wide smile gracing his gorgeous face.<p>

Blaine jerked his head subtlety to get Kurt to look behind him. Kurt smiled a bit more as he watched the two Warblers' behind them.

Kurt had somehow managed to convince Jeff to come along with himself, Blaine and Nick for a day out in town. Nick was ecstatic to come out of Dalton for a few hours even if Jeff was more reluctant, the blonde boy knew that Kurt had come up with the idea to get them to spent more time in each other's company knowing very well that Jeff HAD been ignoring his best friend.

Now looking at them chat and banter like nothing had happened Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in joy, maybe, just maybe, it would all work out ok.

The good thing about it coming out in the start of September was that after Halloween just passing, people were starting to prepare for the Christmas holidays'. The mall was littered with hundreds of dozens of fairy lights all in an array of sparkling colours, the shops had just started to adorn Christmas displays and the smell of coffee and hot chocolate infested their senses.

"So where do you guys want go first?" Blaine turned with Kurt's hand still in his own to look at Nick and Jeff curiously, Jeff had slightly stammered in speech after realising how close he was to Nick who had been oblivious to Jeff's action.

"Please, let's NOT go to the Gap?" Nick laughed hysterically and Jeff was even chuckling, trying not to laugh as much as he was. Blaine immediately felt the heat rise up to his face in what would have been a heated blush if his olive skin didn't mask it so well. Kurt felt a grin tug at his mouth as he found the boy's somewhat funny, arching his eyebrows and tilting his head in search of an explanation from his embarrassed boyfriend.

"Can we not bring that up? Uh..It was nothing!" He smiled nervously as his pale boyfriend looked accusingly at him with playful ice blue eyes. "Oh look! There's a sale on bow ties!" before they knew it Blaine had darted off in one direction as Kurt looked on confused, trying to stop laughing as Nick and Jeff howled in amusement.

"Sh-Should I ask?" he giggled softly in question as the two other teens wiped stray tears from their eyes and started to regain composure.

"We'll let you ask 'Romeo' himself Kurt!" Nick said before heading in the direction Blaine had disappeared in, hunting for any sign of him or his navy blue, double breasted coat.

Somewhere in between Kurt had seen a mirror and was checking his coiffed hair was still perfect, then turning in all directions to see that he had indeed lost his friends' in the crowd of people. Again he searched and panic started to set in, pulled out his phone when a pair of arms coiled around his slender waist and made him jump.

He tried to wriggled free and succeeded. Blaine was there staring at him with his arms open and softened his look as Kurt whimpered.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Kurt averted his gaze, hands in the air before his hand covered his mouth and he sobbed. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around him in comfort, pulling him to a quiet part of the mall. "Look at me, Kurt. Babe come on!" He moved Kurt's hand away and placed both of his gloved hands on his cheeks, the burgundy fabric contrasting with his porcelain-like face.

Blaine's thumbs wiped away tears from his face and he placed soft kisses to his boyfriend's quivering lips.

"I p-panicked….I w-w-was…C-couldn't see anyone." He choked slightly as he buried his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed with guilt and placed a kiss just before Kurt's ear as he gave him a hug. When the broke apart Kurt wiped his face with a tissue and they made their way for coffee.

The nearest coffee shop in the mall was quaint with simplistic decorations and wooden furnishings' with the smell of cinnamon and coffee blending in with the sounds of the coffee machines'. Upon entry Kurt tapped Blaine and pointed to the corner to have him look at Nick and Jeff who sat with china cups of hot chocolate and were playing fishing marshmallows out of each other's' drinks' and whipped cream found it's way from the Nick's cup, to his finger and then last to Jeff's nose.

Kurt felt his heart melt at the sight of the two boys connecting with each other and feeling extremely proud of Jeff. Kurt guided Blaine to a booth hidden out the way within seeing distance if their friends', neither one of them wanted to disturb the moment and when Blaine came back with their coffee's and ginger biscuits.

Kurt was too busy leaning and watching the two to pay attention to his boyfriend, who sat with his head in his hand and a goofy grin on his face whilst watching Kurt nibble on a biscuit, his plush lips barely moving as he became preoccupied. Blaine taped his fingers' along the wooden table as they crept closer and closer to Kurt's own the rubbing his hand softly along his and squeezing gently.

Kurt looked around, his biscuit still pressed to his lip. Blaine laughed and shook his head before perching it once more on his hand and staring into Kurt's eyes in adoration as Kurt bit his lips in embarrassment and put the biscuit down, wiping away and crumbs and laughing lowly.

"I love you..." It was quiet but the thumb rubbing up and down Kurt's hand showed it was sincere, Kurt beamed. "I love you too…"

"You didn't stutter… Kurt, this is fantastic! Your speech is getting better." Kurt nodded and blushed before daring to look once more at the other couple who were also holding hands and looked in a deep conversation. Kurt broke from Blaine's hand and got out his Iphone and turned it to their direction as the both inched closer.

Blaine grinned as Kurt tried to get a good angle, his tongue slightly sticking out.

* * *

><p>"So.. This is why you've been ignoring me? Jeff... being gay is nothing to be worried about!" he popped another splodge of whipped cream on the blonde's nose as he laughed. Jeff wiped it off slightly smiling before frowning which caught Nick's attention; he moved his hand over to Jeff's who instantly moved it away.<p>

"It's not just that Nick..I.. I have feelings ..for…" he took a deep breath and jerked his head to break eye contact. "I like you…_like you..." _Jeff shut his eyes and awaited the worst until he felt Nick reach over and take his hand out of his lap and into his own.

"I've waited a long time, to hear you say that! I'm so relieved!" Jeff couldn't believe how relaxed Nick was about his confession, laughing it off ad admitting his own feelings. Shouldn't this be stressful? Jeff surely should have been left in tears and Nick not wanting to speak to him again! Jeff could hardly process what was going on, his eyes flickered to Nick's lips and before he knew it he leant in closer, just enough to feel hot air on lips.

"You might want to save this for later…Or Kurt will erupt in excitement…" his eyes veered to the side, his head not moving and motioning for Jeff to do the same. Jeff grinned and as Nick was distracted by Kurt pulling out his phone he placed a soft kiss to his lips that Nick returned happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So i'm having trouble thinking of an idea for the next chapter and your input would be awesome!<strong>_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, i enjoyed writing it, Niff are so cute!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_So, First of all I would like to say a BIIIIIIG thank you to everyone!_**

**_i've had over 22,500 views, an amazing response from reviews and 126-ish people following this story._**

**_It's incredibly overwhelming and I am touched that so many of you enjoy this story. I'm not gonna lie I was a bit stuck for this chapter so I do apologize if you don't like it as much as the others and as a warning there is mention of some smut, not descriptive though._**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The smell of hot chocolate loomed within the frosty tone of the winter day, snow now seeping into the cracks in the concrete in such a delicate display that it was such a sight to behold. The car park of William McKinley high was deserted apart from the large black Navigator that rolled in slowly through the slush. Both Kurt and Blaine stepped out the car and as Kurt took a deep breath Blaine rubbed a gloved hand on his shoulder with a wide smile causing him to mimic the notion and hold his shorter boyfriend's hand as they walked at a steady pace through the parking area, the snow crunching beneath them as they savoured the sight of the school out of hours.<p>

The halls were littered with bright streams of multi-coloured tinsel and décor, Kurt could imagine the few students keeping stocking in their lockers to get into the spirit of the season as well as the various Santa hats that would be around only weeks later when it got closer to Christmas holidays. The hallways made a better impact when students weren't around, the rough material of the locker hardly seemed as harsh as it did on Kurt's flesh in the days when he was bullied they were just normal sets of lockers now.

Blaine looked around not saying a word as Kurt led him through the school, not wanting to disturb his thoughts seeing as it was the first time he had been back since his attack. He was snapped out of his daze when he walked straight into Kurt's back; startling the boy a little before realising his gaze was trained on a certain locker in particular before shaking his head and pulling Blaine along once more. It seemed that no one was there at first but after navigating through the maze of corridors the slightest jingle of bells could be heard followed with the light tone of music which increased in volume as the two boys' walked further and began to introduce the gentle hum of gleeful singing.

The music got louder and eventually the source was found as the entrance to the choir room which had a sort of calming and welcoming ambience to it. Kurt looked back to Blaine who smiled and nudged him forward, the pale boy deeply breathing in response before bending and turning his head around the doorway and flicking his fingers in a wave waiting for the room to erupt in bedlam.

The New Directions' all stood around a tree with decorations in hand and them all placing them in a manic display that seemed to meld into a pleasing way despite no sort of plan, They all harmonised as they sang Christmas carols. The first to notice Kurt was Brittany who sat with her legs crossed and swinging off her chair as she nibbled on a candy cane and held a stream of red tinsel that matched her Cheerio's uniform perfectly.

"Kurt!" he blonde locks swayed from the high pony as she bounded up to the door with a big smile on her face. "I have candy, you wanna share?" she held out her half eaten candy cane and Kurt giggled and the rest of the New Directions' stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to their old friend.

"Boo! Am I glad to see you! Y'all need to tell Berry that red and gold is the perfect theme for decorations!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and cocked her hip and gestured to Rachel who huffed slightly from her pile of silver and blue tinsel she was hell bent to get on the tree.

"Dude, you didn't say you were coming! Are you home this weekend?" Finn's lips tugged on one side in a smile upon the sight of his step-brother and Blaine.

"N-no..I wanted t-to come and s-say hi.." he smiled as the girls hugged him and the boys patted his back and Blaine felt his heart swell at the sight of Kurt being here with his friends' once more.

"Are you going to sing with us Kurt?" Kurt tried to say something but looked stumped completely, Blaine arched and eyebrow at him which he waved off and shook his head. The reunion had been overwhelming in such a lovely way that it had felt hard for Kurt to part just before the end of Glee so both he and Blaine could make the two hour drive back to Dalton. Kurt's head rolled onto the back of the seat as Blaine opted to drive, he sighed in content as he took his scarf off despite the mist possessing his breathing outwards.

"You sang in Glee club?" Blaine stuttered it out in a question after deciding to ask it then changing his mind near the end of it. His eyes drifted several times from the road then to Kurt and back again as he awaited an answer.

"Yes..Counter-tenor.." Blaine nodded as his face adorned a dumbfounded look. Never before would he have expected Kurt to hold that sort of title within singing. Indeed his voice was high but it yet remained a firm tone despite the stutter he had acquired but he couldn't deny that he was impressed, the knowledge of his singing wasn't new to him though, he had his suspicions . "I..I'm not ready to sing w-with them yet…"

The two hour journey had gone quickly and when Dalton was reached the corridors were quiet on the way to the dorms. Most of the boys' had actually finished term early and had gone home for the holidays only leaving a few to remain, Kurt was finishing last bits of homework before he would go home the week after finding Dalton's resources a much better way of doing it than googling or heading to Wikipedia.

Peridot seemed odd in the tranquil setting and with a lot of the Peridot boys' away it was somewhat weird not coming back to some sort of chaos.

Kurt found himself alone in his room pondering on odd thoughts as Blaine retired to his room to practise for an upcoming play. Looking in the mirror he composed himself before heading swiftly down to Blaine's bedroom and opening it wider when finding it was already open, thestarting notes of a Christmas song softly prompting a cue.

"_I really can't stay…"_

Blaine's head snapped up in awe at the opening line, Kurt began to sing one half of the duet even though Blaine hadn't uttered a word. Both of them were surprised that Kurt could sing without much stuttering and with it being the first time Blaine had heard him sing he couldn't help falling in love with this boy all over again.

Kurt stopped singing when it came to the chorus.

"_But, baby, it's cold outside."_

Kurt smiled at the reciprocation of melody and they both melded their voices together in such an elegant and touching way that Blaine had to try and keep composure evident in his singing voice. He was so proud.

When the song ended they were just and inch away from each other and Kurt's blue eyes flicked from Blaine's eyes to his lips before he licked and bit his own and kissed Blaine's bottom lips softly to which the shorter boy ran his hand through Kurt's chestnut locks to make it more passionate. When it ended both their noses rubbed side to side in an eskimo kiss which got broken when Kurt stood up and turned off the music player and turned off the main light, leaving the dim lamp to illuminate the room. Blaine hitched as he looked at his silent boyfriend's flawless skin in an amber, warm glow which got closer and closer and made his eyes widen when Kurt began to unfold his shirt from around his torso and pull it over his head, looking nervously at the bed and chucking his simple tee to the floor. Kurt looked away before sitting on the bed and leaning back, enticing Blaine to crawl over to caress him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine didn't need Kurt to speak to know what he wanted and when he asked Blaine had spoken only just above a whisper that was answered by and soft peck on the lips and another eskimo kiss. "I love you…."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOOOOOOOOO? Thoughts?<em>**

**_stay awesome guys!_**

**_-Blue_**


	19. Author's Note

**SO!**

**First I'm going to apologise to anyone who got a bit excited about a new chapter but unfortunately it isn't!**

**This is more of an Author's note asking anyone who enjoys this story for an opinion, basically, I need to know if anyone would like the next chapter to pick up from the same point I left off in the previous one and put some SMUT into this fanfiction. **

**I honestly need to know because I'm tearing my hair out trying to get another chapter drafted and if I know what you all want I can start to build up another chapter from there. Also I was worried about putting SMUT in and anyone being upset or disappointed about it not fitting within the tone of the story so far.**

**So PLEASE, PLEASE, Let me know what you all think and I'll progress depending on how many people are either for or against the idea. **

**Thank you for your time!**

**-Evelyn-Blue**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi!_**

**_So this is the chapter I have done and I have decided to put some smut in this fic so just a warning for you! I figured we all need it after last night's Glee episode, Chris Colfer is such a great actor when it comes to emotional scenes I nearly cried. :(_**

* * *

><p>His hand calloused from playing his guitar had only a slight rough edge as his hand glided softly over the milky white flesh of his gorgeous boyfriend's torso, feeling every detail of his skin from the muscles in his arms to the small muscles next to his belly button which cause Kurt to giggle a little as the tips of his fingers' tickled slightly.<p>

All this time he was looking down at Kurt's chest with such focus, drinking in the sight of him that he hadn't expected the air to disappear from his lungs when his honey eyes met Kurt's blue ones in a silent staring competition. He watched Kurt's eyelids flutter as his eyelashes batted to look at his lips and back to him again, giving up their little staring game and biting his pink lips down making them appear darker when he released his teeth.

"You're definitely sure about this?" His voice was small and slow as he rubbed up and down Kurt's thighs, stopping to run circles a little when Kurt shifted to relax his body some more lulling his head on the pillow with a lazy smile as he did so. Kurt laughed a little and propped up onto his elbows to be only inches from his lips, he was so close to those ever so sweet tasting lips.

"I love you." Kurt captured his bottom lip in a chaste which Blaine gladly reciprocated sliding their lips together so they could easily allow each other's tongues access. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip before the said boy pulled away and moved his head right next to his left ear and whispered, "Make love to me…"

Blaine felt dizzy as he arched over forcing Kurt to lean back down, foreheads together as he brushed a few stray hairs of his boyfriend's locks out of his face so he could look at him better. The amber light from the lamp illuminated his pale face showing off the strong jawline and handsome features Kurt had with the playoff shadows between them, his eyes sparkling in anticipation to what Blaine would do next.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself outstretching his arms slightly so they rested under the pillows, gripping the fabric slightly as he bit his lip again and giggled at the warm but wet feeling of his Blaine kissing tenderly down his neck, he sighed in content moving his head so it rested on the side giving Blaine more access to skin as he cooed in happiness making both of them stop and laugh a little.<p>

His head felt a little dizzy or foggy…or maybe both.

He kissed Blaine's cheek before letting the small boyfriend straddle and kiss down his Adam's apple once more. Kurt had thought once before that he had been in love when it was him and Karofsky but they had never even gotten as far as this, it had never felt right but now with this curly haired, goofy grinning boy he found himself opening up in new ways. Never had he felt so happy about a person before, this boy had been so patient and willing to comfort him and he honestly felt like he needed this, he wanted this…with Blaine.

Kurt had thought about it a few times if he was honest and he'd be lying to himself if he said he never felt guilty about Karofsky when he was with Blaine but they had both moved on, had closure with one another and now Kurt felt ready more than ever.

He felt his slender fingers' pull Blaine's shirt out of the waist band of his joggers and lift it upwards so Blaine sat up and took the offensive item of clothing off to reveal his well-toned chest. Kurt gripped underneath the pillows with both his hands again at the sight, eyeing his boyfriend over and over as his olive skin bathed in a warm glow.

"Like what you see?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows playfully as Kurt's pale face tinted red on his cheek bones.

"Dear God yes." Blaine laughed and bent down to kiss the other boy when he responded in such a breathless way, pulling Kurt's hips down the bed some more as he began to suckle down his collar bone and then to his left nipple causing the porcelain to arch in surprise. "Your hands are magic..." Kurt's eyes sapped open when he heard Blaine laugh again and pull his head to look at him.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did."

Embarrassing. Kurt felt his heart jump at the slip and forgot about it when Blaine's calloused hands grazed teasingly from his side and across his stomach only to go back again. They met in a fiery kiss once more and Kurt was very aware of Blaine's hand moving down to get a tight grip on the top of his jeans, lingering on the top of the belt as his thumb caressed the exposed flesh in a deep V-shape above it.

Kurt moved his hands down and brushed Blaine's off lightly as he undid the belt and zip and Blaine took over sliding them down his legs and off to be discarded on the floor and Kurt could hardly care less at this point that they were designer. Blaine then knelt on the bed untying the knot in the sting of his bottoms and pulling them off effortlessly before sinking back into Kurt with hungry kisses.

"Blaine…I'm ready…" Kurt wiggled further into the bed when he felt the twitching of his dick against Blaine's through their boxers'. He had no interest in foreplay, there was plenty time to explore seeing as they were young that and tonight was about finally giving themselves to each other.

Blaine sat up and leaned over to the chest next to his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube from the drawer causing Kurt to arch and eyebrow up at him with a cheeky grin before stifling a laugh.

If Kurt wasn't aware that Blaine masturbates etc.. he definitely was now…

Kurt giggled at the flushed tone Blaine's face had taken in realisation. "Kurt, I- It's not like I expected you to- uh…I... OH!" Blaine rolled his eyes back and bucked his hips when Kurt pushed his pelvis up teasingly to meet his. "Don't…do that, you're gonna drive me crazy." Blaine moaned as he took sharp inhales of air in and sweat poured off his olive skin.

Blaine regained his composure and fingered the elastic of Kurt's boxer briefs before pulling them down to reveal his boyfriend's swollen cock begging for some kind of attention.

"Blaine….Please hurry up…" Kurt whined gripping the fabric once more at the feeling if his cock taken in Blaine's hand, pumping a few times before it was engulfed by the warmth of his mouth, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. Blaine looked up as he did so, smirking as he sucked at the sight of Kurt's face going red and starting to drip with sweat, his legs started to shake a little.

"You ready?" Blaine slid the cock out of his mouth with a small popping sound and proceeded to rub some lube along two fingers to warm it up. Kurt felt the bed springs creak a little as Blaine took off his own boxers and knelt at his legs waiting for him to open his legs a bit more in which he complied nervously. "It'll sting a little, probably. I love you, if you need me to stop…tell me ok?" Blaine leaned forward and gave him a small kiss before leaning back once more.

Deep breathing as he awaited the new sensation, Kurt gulped and when the first finger made its way in her took a sharp inhale of oxygen and an even bigger one when the second entered and massaged him from inside. His back arched a little and he quivered at the feeling of the two fingers scissoring next to each other making him stretch a little to accommodate something a lot bigger.

"Blaine, I can't wait much longer."

Slipping out of Kurt Blaine slipped into the middle of his legs and met Kurt torso to torso, holding his wrists together against his head as he brought his knees up to force Kurt's legs to coil around Blaine's waist.

"Love you…love you…" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck as he pressed his dick near Kurt's entrance and pulling himself back to he could lather it in lube then settling in the same place again giving Kurt a steamy kiss to distract him from the pain. Kurt arched back and bit Blaine's lips a little as he broke the kiss with a hiss of pain, moaning a little in discomfort as Blaine held him, pumping in slowly so he could adjust to the feeling.

"Ah..ha-ha!" Kurt squealed at the sensation, straining to get any words out and letting a few tears roll down his cheek, regaining composure as Blaine whispered apologies in his ears and kissed away his tears accompanied by an array of sweet words.

Blaine went to pull out thinking for a split second that they weren't ready before Kurt bucks against him to feel the friction. Kurt cooed as the pain fade away and Blaine's rhythm started picking up a little, their sloppy movements quickly moving in time with each other as they both gyrated their hips and grinded.

"Kurt…I'm gonna…." Within that moment he found his weight all on top of Kurt and his legs shaking as an orgasm wracked his body, howling out Kurt's name over and over again before he collapsed on the porcelain boy and feeling the sticky wetness of Kurt's own cum against his belly as they both lay silent.

Blaine got up and slid gently out of Kurt and made his way to his bedroom, Kurt watched him curiously with a sudden thought of whether he had been good enough. His face fell a little and when Blaine came in with a cloth and started cleaning him up he couldn't hide it from his dapper boyfriend.

"Sweetie? You ok? Did I hurt you?" he gave Kurt a passionate and lingering kiss and rubbed noses so they looked into each other's eyes as Kurt shook his head.

"No…I just… was I-? Um.." Kurt felt stupid, so incredibly stupid but the feeling faded when Blaine hugged him and made him sway with him a little.

"It was perfect…it's ok…c'mon." Blaine picked up their boxers and handed Kurt his, "Let's get some rest. Busy day of being lazy and watching Disney films in bed tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I apologize now if it's rubbish, i've never written smut before and this is my first go at it. <em>**

**_review!_**


	21. Being Alive

_**First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, you see, I wanted to get this one perfect for the fact that this sadly is the final chapter. **_

_**It's been so much fun writing this story and knowing it has had such a good reception from all of it's readers' has been amazing for me. The reason this is the last is because i feel this is a good way to end it, on a high!**_

_**So I really hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of the story as a whole and if there are any story ideas or requests you would like to see just let me know and i'll get back to you :)**_

* * *

><p>The buzz of competition was finally starting to cause a soft hum of nerves within the competitors as they hurried backstage from dressing rooms to make up with echoes of some practicing scales or just warming up their voices in preparation, unlike Kurt who sat in front of one vanity mirror breathing at a steady pace and staring deeply into his reflection before sighing and closing his eyes for a moment.<p>

Tugging at his tie he loosened it a little but not so much as Wes would think he would look out of sync with the others' even though Kurt was sure the judges' wouldn't deduct points for it. Kurt's eyes looked away to the left and leaned forward to meet Rachel who was quite far away with a broad smile and a friendly wave of encouragement to which Artie and Sam looked over and presented him with a 'thumbs up'.

"Wes wants us all to have a group pep talk before we take our seats in the audience Kurt…" Blaine stopped talking and rubbed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder lightly as he chuckled loudly for the same reason Kurt currently was. Puck and Mike were making gestures of how they were going to beat them once more, "You'd think after so many of these jibes over Facebook for a week they would get bored huh?"

"Oh Honey, you really have no idea how competitive they are!" Kurt laughed melodically as he finished checking his appearance and stood up to spin on his foot, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's plush lips whilst smiling into it. "Let's go before Wes starts to freak out."

They threaded their fingers' together and Blaine gave Kurt a gentle squeeze as they hurried back to the entrance where the collective of the Warblers' stood waiting with their schedules in hand talking excitedly.

"Where have you BEEN!?" A chorus of laughter followed the exclamation from Wes who pushed through all of them to pull Blaine and Kurt into the group with a look of stress.

"Who had 6 minutes?"

"Damn it Wes, you couldn't stay calm for more than that? I just lost ten dollars!" Wes's face went red in anger as Trent handed over some money to Leon who had a smug grin on his face as he pocketed it and fist bumped a few others'.

"Come on, let's go get our seats before the show starts!" David shouted above them and pulled a very aggravated Wes away as they all followed suit and took their seats awaiting the New Directions' performance. Blaine in turn gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter and beamed at him widely and gestured his head to follow the other boys' to their seats.

"Kurt!"

Blaine felt Kurt's slender fingers fall from his own as he turned to meet the greeting with a confused face before it broke out into a warm smile at the sight of one David Karofsky who stood with his hand in his denim jeans and a blue letterman jacket from the school he had newly transferred to who shyly pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"David! You came!" In a flash Kurt trotted over to the larger boy and gave him a tight hug that was reciprocated with a friendly smile and chuckle.

Blaine heard voices in the background of his friends' urging him to hurry along with echoes of laughter and hushed conversations as the main hall doors opened a shut behind him. His honeysuckle eyes focused on the two breaking from their embrace to greet each other properly and as they did so the sound seemed to disappear as the swell of warmth filled his chest, the thought of how proud Blaine was of this marvellous boy in front of him, the boy who was the living embodiment of being both fragile yet strong rolled into one.

Smiling to himself he chuckled inwardly and turned to take his place in the audience leaving Kurt and David to themselves for a few moments not wanting to intrude.

* * *

><p>It was obvious to those that knew the New Directions' that Rachel would carry the lead vocals, Brittany and Mike would come up with a great dance performance and Mercedes would belt out the last powerful notes in the set list but even knowing this Kurt watched with an unconscious smile and wide blue eyes sparkling with the stage lights floating around the room, amazed that they had once again grown as a group still familiar but yet different at the same time.<p>

A good kind of different.

"We're up next, let's go!" Nick slapped Kurt playfully on the shoulder as the thunderous claps echoing the room started to fade as the curtains closed and the lights dimmed in preparation.

Somewhere between entering centre stage and performing 'Raise Your Glass' Kurt felt the familiar buzz of butterflies gathering in his gut in a weightless cluster and his breathing slow as he tried to collect his thoughts and focus. He inwardly smiled as he adjusted his tie once more in the sudden darkness of the stage awaiting the sudden downpour of light on his porcelain skin as the Dalton boys' dispersed to the side-lines and waited patiently.

His eyelashes fluttered as he seemed to awake from his dream to receive a number of 'thumbs-up' from his school friends before he settled to look at his curly-haired boyfriend with a softened look and as he read his plush lips he could swear he could feel his breath on him whispering.

"…_.you'll be great, you'll see."_

In that moment the onslaught of yellow light beamed down in a concentrated circle, on him as if he were on show for the whole world to see as the starting notes of the song ever so elegantly radiated from the speakers to hush the room and command full attention.

"_Someone to hold you too close,_

_Someone to hurt you too deep,_

_Someone to sit in your chair,_

_To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,_

_Someone to know you too well,_

_Someone to pull you up short_

_To put you through hell."_

In that moment the butterflies seemed to fly away, the feeling of relief and passion running through his veins as he lulled his head back with the melody, feeling closer to his mother more than ever before in a way that soothed his aching soul more than painting could have ever done. Meeting his father's eyes he smiled into the words finding happy and a home in himself.

"_Someone you have to let in,_

_Someone whose feelings you spare,_

_Someone who, like it or not,_

_Will want you to share_

_A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_

_Someone to force you to care,_

_Someone to make you come through,_

_Who'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you_

_Of being alive,_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive."_

Finn looked up from the audience with a goofy grin as he held Rachel's hand and she gave him a gentle, knowing squeeze back looking from him along the row to check the expression of the others' who only tore their eyes away for a moment to look at each other in knowing.

Puck sat with a smug grin and nodding his head along with a wink to his porcelain friend followed by broad smiles and the faint sign of tears from the girls apart from Santana who rolled her eyes with a playful grin coupled with a shake of the head. The rest of the guys' sat back in awe at the emotion in the song with mouths' agape.

"_Somebody, hold me too close,_

_Somebody, hurt me too deep,_

_Somebody, sit in my chair_

_And ruin my sleep_

_And make me aware_

_Of being alive,_

_Being alive._

_Somebody, need me too much,_

_Somebody, know me too well,_

_Somebody, pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support_

_For being alive,_

_Make me alive,_

_Make me alive,_

_Make me confused,_

_Mock me with praise,_

_Let me be used,_

_Vary my days._

_But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody, crowd me with love,_

_Somebody, force me to care,_

_Somebody, let me come through,_

_I'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you,_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive,_

_Being alive!"_

The last note reverberated around the room as the sudden clash of hands took over in a standing ovation to which Kurt gingerly bowed before shakily exiting the stage.

It wasn't when the Dalton boys' whooped in happiness, they got handed the trophy or when his former glee clubbers' congratulated him but it was when the buzz died down and everyone was set to head back to school for the night… enveloped in Blaine's arms did Kurt feel more at home, more happy….more alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Being alive is by far my favorite song by Kurt, when it came out on Glee i knew I had to put it in here, fitting don't you think? Again I would like to say a massive thank you to all my readers, you make it worthwhile. <strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story as much as i've enjoyed writing it.**_

_**much love,**_

**_~Blue_**


End file.
